The Plan for Hinata Hyuga
by MirrorChimmy133
Summary: When a student transfers in to Konoha and is placed on Team 8, a plan to ensure attention for a certain shy girl is concocted. R&R if you would like. Later: NaruxHina SlightOcxHina, OCcentric. Finale: The Akatsuki's hospitality is challenged many times.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

The Plan for Hinata Hyuga

Summary: When a student transfers in to Konoha and is placed on Team 8, a plan to ensure attention for a certain shy girl is concocted.

Rated: T. This is for my safety and due to minor violence.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, I can dream though right?

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Prologue

At the time it was now, the Village Hidden in the Clouds was separated off from the rest of the land. Having a village floating in the very sky kind of does that. Thus, due to the recent loss of communication between villages, the sky village had developed a plan.

They would send a group of ninja academy graduates to each of the main ninja villages, excluding the Sound Village. Tomorrow would be the day of graduation, and as of such it would be the day of the transference.

Several students had already shown great potential and as of such they would be transferred. Other certain annoying students would be transferred just to be sent as far away as possible. However, the protagonist would not fall under either of these categories.

Instead, he would have to pass the test with flying colors, the test of battle.

This test was simple enough. Certain graduated ninjas would be placed against the graduates, however the battle would be non-lethal. Last time a graduation test was lethal, the villages ended up with a certain Zabuza Momochi as a graduate, which was not something the council would like to replicate.

And thus the classes had gone down to selecting the battles. Each student would be placed against an opponent who could be defeated by utilizing their individual talents, and only through sheer ninja skill could this occur. The winners would be selected to be transferred to another village in order to maintain contact with the other villages, or could stay depending on their will and their guardian's will.

And so here we are at the time of graduation, where this story will begin with a certain student named Kail Kazerai, son of the Raikage. Little did this kid know that he would hold a great ability to affect those around him, both in matters of the heart and in the mind. Thus this story begins, in the midst of the day which would change the lives of many ninja in the world, as well as a certain battle…

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes this is incredibly short and seems to have no connection what so ever with the entire summary. This is due to this being a prologue and we have yet to introduce the protagonist or even any more info. **THIS IS A PROLOGUE**, which is a simple backstory for what events lead up to the story itself. Also, please review, I accept even flames. I am now redoing the beginning sections of the story, so reviews will help me change this for the better.

Later on, the pairings will occur so just bare with me here. This is OC-centric, meaning that the story will mostly revolve around my OC, Kail Kazerai, and what influence he has on the world around him. REVIEW MY PEOPLES!


	2. Chapter 2: Graduation

The Plan for Hinata Hyuga

A/N: If you were disappointed with the prologue, I'm sorry. It was truly terrible, boring, uneventful and dreadful. But it was necessary to start up the storyline. Oh, and if you wish for more action, here it is.

Disclaimer: Still do not own it, told you.

---------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: The Graduation

It was finally the day when I could graduate if I passed. I had been wondering what the requirements would be, maybe it would be the bell test, a mass version. Oh well, I will pass anyways.

I never had failed anything in my life, except genjutsu, it was so boring. Kind of like this city. Total boredom, and I am telling the truth. Their was never any visitors, we never got to see other ninjas from other cities.

That was the downside of being born and raised in a city that hovers about five-hundred feet off of the ground due to some weird jutsu the first Raikage used to seal the village off from the warring lands. We had never even received any communication from other villages anymore.

This was why the rumor had been going around town that if you graduated today, you could finally leave this boring village. The jounin refused to confirm anything, and the chuunin fled from the very sight of me.

That scare factor came from the fact my name was Kail Kazerai, or Kail of the Lightning Wind, as well as from the fact I had annoyed the hell out of all of my teachers. They complained that I was too "argument-minded" and that I always had to ignore the teachers. That was mostly because I knew all of the stuff they were teaching, and they sounded so boring and bland. I swear that the first day at the academy, I attempted CPR on a fourty-five year old teacher because her voice sounded like she was dieing.

See, the reason I knew what they had to teach was due to the fact that my mother was a jounin and my father was the 3rd Raikage. They taught me all that they knew by the age of ten, and that was because I learned fast. I knew about sixty-three ways to kill someone silently while they slept by the age of nine.

Anyways, as I was saying before I ranted on there, today was to be the day I could supposedly leave this village behind me. I could take care of myself need I have to leave, after all, my parents died about two years ago. Now I was twelve and a half, and had enough street smarts to take down almost any threat I could encounter, except genjutsu, again. I hate genjutsu, as my mother stated it, "it requires absolute and total focus of the mind to initiate a genjutsu, and enough power to hold it in place for a predetermined amount of time..." Blah, blah blah, blah. Genjutsu is totally useless, I mean sure you can conjure an illusion of a floating cow, whoopdy freakin' doo.

My extreme focus was a balance between ninjutsu and taijutsu. My ninjutsu was totally wind oriented, and that helped with my evade and counter strategy. The taijutsu was mostly just to strike vital points with enough force to insert chakra into the opponent's body, and then to forcefully rip it out. It sounded and looked painful, and it allowed a nice strategy. The strategy was to be able to control their body with wind chakra.

Once again, I cannot and will not be able to wait for the graduation test! "Academy, here I come! I am going to graduate, and become the next shinobi to get the hell out of here!" I yelled to no one in particular, but oh it is so much fun to cause public disturbance. With that, I run as fast as I could towards the academy gates.

-Scene Change-

I had finally got here, and apparently I was not the only one who decided to come early to find out what the test was. There was a group of about twenty students surrounding the main office, demanding to know the test's purpose and what it was going to be.

"Will everyone please calm down, you will see the test in about an hour? SILENCE!" Yelled a female chuunin who had apparently had enough of the whining and pleading of the students. The command actually worked though, causing everyone of the students to be quiet.

"Do I have to wait the full hour, it is so boring out here? Does anyone wish to spar with me?" I asked impatiently, because we all knew that there was never anything to do in this town.

"I will accept your challenge Kail." I looked up to see who had accepted and surprisingly it was one of the chuunin, however it was that woman who yelled earlier.

"Okay, I did not expect that." With that we set up an area for a spar.

-Scene Change-

"Okay, Kail. No lethal attacks, no draining of chakra, and no... wait what was the other one?"

"Genjutsu, I believe." I responded to the list of banned actions.

"Whatever, begin!" With that, she formed a handsign with one hand and in a cloud of smoke, she disappeared.

I had seen this jutsu before, she would probably reappear behind me and strike at a vital point near my neck. I was apparently correct, for I turned around and she was right there with her hands in a taijutsu position, going for my neck.

"Amateur skill at best. Wind Style: Tempest of Gales." I muttered as I amassed a blast of chakra that I then released, utilizing it as a tornado to deflect her attacks.

"Water Style: Evaporation of a Soul." She said as she melted away into a mist of water. This was a new attack for me atleast.

I looked around, trying to sense a chakra signal or anything I could use to locate her, yet it was not working.

Then she spoke, "This jutsu allows the user to evaporate into mist, and can be used to hide scent, chakra, or anything else a common ninja can use to track the user. It is near impossible to track the user after this, good luck." Then a strike across my face drew me back to the battle.

"Wind Style: Sense of the Winds!" I yelled this out, causing a jutsu to envelope my senses. This jutsu enabled me to sense any movement on the winds. "Found you." I said as I struck an area in the mist, causing a disturbance in the water jutsu.

"Water Style: Downpour of Entrapment!" A wave of water splashed down on me, yet the constant drench of water disabled any of my movement.

I had to think fast, the water was closing in and I was running out of air. "Wow, why didn't I think of this before, Replacement jutsu!" I made a small handsign and switched my place with a bush. The bush was also right behind her so I quickly formed a blade of chakra on my fist and held it at her throat.

"Game over, I believe." I said, stating the obvious.

"Good job kid. You passed the graduation test." Well that was totally unexpected. I stood there in shock for about three minutes, until she quickly hit me in the face with a ball of water.

"You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me. That was the test that I had been anticipating for the past six and a half days? And I passed?" She nodded.

"Yes, that was the test. All the other kids will be tested in atleast the next hour, then we will determine the winners, and the losers. The winners get to choose something, I just happened to forget due to the exciting and surprisingly challenging battle that we just took part in. Your pretty skilled, kid." She spoke this and then started to walk away.

"My name is Kail remember, lady? Hey, person I am talking to you, what is the choice? I know you know what it is that I do not know!" That last comment made her turn her head.

"What... that made nearly no sense in the slightest, kid. And yes, I do know what it is, it is a surprise." She said this, and I swear I could have heard an evil voice laughing in the 'mwahahaha' sense.

Oh well, at least in an hour I get to report to the jounin council. "Hurray, GRADUATION!" This outburst was promptly followed by a local resident yelling at me saying "Shut up you stupid ninja wannabe!"

-Scene Change-

It was finally time to report to the jounin. The place had about seventy ninja kids waiting to be asked the question. However, the next statement would shorten the amount to about half.

"I like pie!" Okay, maybe the next statement will.

"Will the people who actually won their battle, and did not cheat or flee, please stand up. Oh, and by the way, if you are lying you will have to fight all of us jounin." Stated one of the jounin who stood up at the front of the room.

About sixteen of us stood up out of the previous seventy students.

"Wow, you guys really aren't good are you?" Said one of the standing shinobi.

"Okay, you sit down now for that statement." The jounin pointed at the kid who just spoke.

The remaining fifteen of us were called up one by one, with our names being read up off of a list of the victors.

"Kazerai, Kail, please follow me through this door." I saw the voice, it was the chuunin lady I fought earlier.

"Okay, this hopefully will not kill me." I stood up and followed.

-Scene Change-

We walked down through about six hallways, and on the way I saw the other victors talking with chuunin, jounin, random advisers, and even their guardians or parents.

"The room is in here, kid." She pointed at a door and went straight on and opened it. Yet she did not walk in. "Lady's first." She pointed at me.

"I hate you so much right now." I walked on through with her snickering behind my back.

"Welcome, Kail, or should I call you Kazerai?" I searched for the mysterious voice, yet found no one speaking the words. A blast of smoke revealed an elderly man, around the age of seventy.

"I am Kail Kazerai, but call me Kail." I had always detested my last name, for it linked me with those forgotten memories I hated so much.

"So, you know the question. Will you stay here in the village, or will you leave and be transferred to another village and their ninjas?" This was not the hardest question I had been asked. I like new places and I could leave this accursed village, finally I am free.

"I will leav..." I was sadly interrupted as an advisor came in.

"I must tell Kail here about the benefits and losses in leaving the village." And thus the advisor spoke on for about fifteen minutes, now I understood why the others looked like they were dying.

"I will leave, I don't care about the village's supposed benefits. It is boring." I spoke, cutting off the speech of death given by the oblivious advisor.

"So you wish to leave? Do you happen to have a village in mind sir?" The elder asked.

"Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!

----------------------------

A/N: Well that was obvious. Please review if you would, and please tell me what you think I should do to improve the story. I accept all!

REVIEW! Or cats will fall from atop off flying children, remember to save the cats.


	3. Chapter 3: Out of Here!

-1 The Plan for Hinata Hyuga

A/N: I am so glad that people are actually liking this story, it is so totally giving me enough motivation to write another, hopefully good, chapter.

Disclaimer: No own, what is even a disclaimer's use? Can anyone tell me this?

-----------------------------

Chapter 3: Totally Out of Here!

I had made my decision, and it seemed to stun the advisor. That was probably due to the fact that I cut him off of his boring as hell speech and lecture on the benefits and blah, blahitty, blah. The look I got on his face was totally priceless however. The advisor kept trying to open his mouth to say something, probably to reprimand me on my rash action, but kept on closing his mouth a second later. He looked like a fish!

Anyways, the elderly guy did have the ability to speak. He even said this, "Okay, Konoha it is then. I am pretty sure you do not want to change your mind, its even written in your chakra. Well, then, I guess I should set up the paperwork. On your way out is the directions, you will be traveling with your chuunin proctor." I then heard him walking away, muttering, "God forsaken paperwork, how I despise thee."

Well, I then left and went through the door behind me, leaving behind Mister Fishface. The proctor then stood up and beckoned for me to follow. "Hurry up, kid. We are going to be late for the ride out." She then sprinted out in that odd ninja sprint.

"Great, now we have a time limit to leave here. Well, at least I get to leave faster. Time to get my scrolls, bedrolls, more scrolls, my special kunai, a voodoo doll of Raimunai, the local bully, and..." I said all of this as I teleported to my house and started to pack my bags. You have to admit, teleportation is the awesomest jutsu ever. If anyone says otherwise, they have some freakin' issues. Or they hate teleporting.

-Scene Change-

"Hurry up, kid. We have to leave eventually. We have about twenty minutes left to make the trip, or else we are going to have to walk." Yelled the chuunin proctor, whose name apparently was Kara, but I have learned the ultimate, most useful ninja technique ever, total ignorance of my surroundings.

"I am coming already, god do you have to yell so loud? Why can't we just teleport there instead? The Raikage could just set up a long-distance teleport symbol, I should know, I can do a smaller version." I think that statement held some bragging but she seemed to understand that we should not even have to make a supposed trip. Teleportation once again is freakin' sweet.

"You know, that is faster, kid. We can just schedule an appointment for about six years from now, then have to wait for the Kage to get enough time to actually make the symbol. That is so much faster." Her speech was laced with a form of verbal venom, mixed with extreme sarcasm and added with a slight hint of that annoying 'kid' thing she does. That together is mixed for the great taste of 'Wow, that was the stupidest idea ever.'

"Fine, I can make a faster appointment, teleport past the guards into the Raikage office, and just use the premade symbol on the floor, it's to be used for extreme emergencies." This was probably the fastest plan, so before Kara could even retort about the extreme crimes involved in my scheme, I teleported us. Teleportation saves the day, again.

-Scene Change-

I leaned around the office corner to hear the assistants saying stuff similar to this, "Welcome to the godforsaken Raikage's office, where we get one hour off in about twenty years. May you have the worst possible day in your insignificant life, good day." Wow, that was just straight cruelty in the name of the verbal language.

However, before I could go around the corner and beat the living life out of that assistant, Kara grabbed me and led me forcefully around another corner. "We need to at least be silent if we are going to do this. No killing the assistants, it would only serve to brighten their day." That made absolutely no sense at all to me, but she then jumped around another corner, silently.

I followed, and before long, we came to an intersection. "The left leads to the main office, the right leads to the private quarters. Trust me, the portal we want is in the private quarters, or else we will probably get our butts handed to us in rice containers." We went to the right, evaded the most dangerous obstacle in our path, a sleeping guard, and then stopped right at the door to the private quarters.

"Why are we stopping? We can just open the door and go through, can't we, kid?" She asked, wondering probably why I stopped.

"If we open the door, every alarm will go off as a security measure. The door detects chakra, and is set to only allow the current Raikage and his family. We have to go around it, through the wall." The 'through the wall' part made Kara have the look of a curious five-year-old. "Yes, through the wall using chakra."

I grabbed Kara's hand, and let chakra flow through every molecule in our bodies, it tickled slightly. I walked, well kind of fell due to the carpet, through the wall. Kara followed, acting all like she did all of that, jumping up and down saying, "I can go through walls, what now, kid?"

"The portal is right there, under the bed. Just pick up the bed, move it to a side and step on the portal, not that difficult. I can set the destination to as far as fifteen miles outside of Konoha." We quickly grabbed the bed and moved it about sixteen inches to the left.

We stepped onto the portal and I started to initiate the symbols in the order to send us about fifteen miles outside of Konoha. "Here we go, to Konoha!"

A bright flash of white light enveloped us from the feet first, then moving up to our neck. The flash then quickly spread out, covering up our entire bodies. Then we started to get dragged through the floor, the last step to Konoha.

-Scene Change-

Ouch was exactly the word to express the teleportation experience of having every molecule in your body being transferred slowly to another place. Sadly, extreme pain and discomfort described the fall from being teleported about twenty feet in the air above a forest outside of Konoha.

We fell about ten feet before I grabbed hold of a feeble branch, which then immediately broke, causing my fall to be even worse. I was then flipping in circles in the air, then the worst part came in the fall. I fell on top of Kara, in about the most discomforting position one can possibly imagine.

"Oh. My. God. I. Am. So. Dead." I muttered out in between waves of embarrassment. I could tell my entire face was blushed, because I had nearly no blood left in any other part of my arms.

"Perverted genin! Get the hell off of me!" Kara then seemed to explode with chakra as she punched me a literal sixty feet, going through about six trees in the process. It happened so fast that when I stopped flying, then all the shards of wood came down, killing a snake in the process.

Well besides that, I was totally fine. As an added bonus, the punch knocked me to the point where I was on a road that led straight to Konoha. "Such is the belief in karma. My bad luck seems to have turned around. Kara, get over here, we have some walking to do."

She quickly jumped to the point beside me, apparently seeming to have forcefully forgotten the previous moment, now that she could finally lead me to and leave me at Konoha. "Then let's go, Kail."

"You said my name, not kid. Oh my god, it's a miracle!" That outburst incited another punch from the now angered Kara. Well this was going to be a joyful trip.

-Scene Change-

After suffering from a multitude of blows that would normally have taken out a normal child the age of twelve, we had finally arrived at the gates of Konoha. It was complete with even the whole average mass of guards surrounding the entrance.

We approached, earning a groan from one of the not-so-happy guards. "State your names and business please. We need to then have confirmation from the list." He pointed at a list of a multitude of names from random important people.

"This is Kail Kazerai, he is to be joining one of the local ninja groups. I am Kara Namakura, a chuunin from the Village Hidden in the Clouds." Stated Kara, apparently surprising the guards.

"Y-y-you two are the envoys from the village? W-we haven't heard from your village in a while. You may pass." The two shocked guards then opened the overly large, and inefficient, gate.

It was a spoken truth that our village in the clouds had not had any recent contact with the other main villages in about the past fifty-seven years. That was mostly due to the first Kages believing that the village should be separated, both physically and mentally. Thus the village was held floating in the sky from a freakishly powerful, and sadly permanent, jutsu.

My father was one of the Raikages the decided that the village should remain unattached from the war torn lands below. Thus sealing me and many others in one of the most boring villages the world has ever seen. For this, I despise my father, and welcomed his death at the hands of a warrior who fought to unseal the village, the most recent Raikage, Morazano Kamomichi.

But anyways, before we delve into secrets that should not be revealed to the minds of any average mortal, let us get back to the main events, the village.

-Scene Change-

Konohagakure has got to be the most mazelike village the world has ever seen, even compared to the mythical city of New York. Yes, we all know it exists somewhere, along with the sunken city of New Orleans. Atlantis can go commit suicide somewhere else.

The shops were in nearly no particular order. I had been left for dead in the middle of the village, no thanks to Kara who just said she had some paperwork business to do in the village with the Hokage. I had trouble even finding the housing districts.

"Where is a freakin' map when you need it?" This, however, did get an actual response, although it was from some pink-haired girl with an overly huge forehead.

"Are you from around here, kid?" Great, just what I need, another Kara. However, when she turned around, she totally changed her act.

"Oh, I am totally sorry for acting like that! Uh, is there somewhere you need to go, I live here so, I can probably give you a tour or something. Well…" It apparently took incredible ability to be able to say that, because her speech flew by at about the speed of mach three.

"Uh, can you please direct me to… I guess a map please. Oh, and the name's Kail, I am from the Village Hidden in the Clouds." This got another response. She just stood there, apparently knowing the whole fact about the disconnection of the villages.

"The name is S-S-Sakura Haruno, the maps are over here, follow me." She grabbed my hand hastily and this was my chance to find out all the information about this place at once. I used a slight amount of chakra to establish a tie between our minds.

-Scene Change-

My entire vision blacked out as normal with this jutsu. The vision was replaced with a room filled with about six rooms, each for a different section of her thoughts. Sadly, while I was in here, I was getting bombarded with her sonic-speed thoughts.

Most of them followed this pattern. "Oh my god, he's as hot as Sasuke, or maybe hotter, but that is impossible. He cannot be near as strong, but he also has that mysterious past thing going on…" Blah blah blah, wait, she thinks I'm hot. You have got to be kidding me, this is the most awesome village ever! I love this place.

Anyways, I entered the General Information Room. Then the thoughts were replaced with an overload of information about the village, its inhabitants, the teams, a ninja by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, and other info that may be crucial in the future.

Then I cut the jutsu as I was pulled to reality by the Haruno girl noting that I was using a jutsu.

"Wow, you are an actual ninja. You used a high-level jutsu to get into my mind. I think I might start to like you, Kail Kazerai." Wait, I never stated my last name, she must of entered my thoughts too.

"As are you, Sakura. I am starting to like this village a lot more now. Thanks to you." I tried to follow this up to look her dramatically in the eyes. It worked, she fell over in shock that I looked at her.

Wow, this village is awesome, now what is next on my agenda? Oh, yeah. "The teammates."

---------------------------------------------

A/N: This chapter seemed a little slow, yet it was necessary to have Kail get to Konoha and learn about a few of the villagers. Oh, and this is before the timeskip, and Sasuke has not yet left. But, god I am so glad he will leave, I hate his actions so much. But yeah, this story might be longer than I thought.

Remember, review or a cat-astrophe will occur, creating a literal raining of cats and dogs. Save the kitties, save the world.


	4. Chapter 4: The New Team

The Plan for Hinata Hyuga

A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in about a week or so, but I had to definitely come up the whole axis point of the story. So have fun reading, if you like to, and a few of you may like the new storyline for Naruto!

Disclaimer: -Insert generic 'I do not own' statement-

------------------------

Chapter Four: Team Eight

As I continued to walk down the seemingly never-ending walkways and endless streets, I noticed a few characters that had started to act weird. Most notably the girls.

Regrettably, I walked past a certain ninja student named Sasuke Uchiha, and while a flood of girls were attempting to flirt with him. Then, as I muttered a small "Hello," to Sasuke to see if he cared, the girls looked at me.

"Oh-my-god, he-is-so-freakin'-hot, like Sasuke-kun!" Oh no, when the fan girls start to mash words together to discribe you, it is definitely time to flee. I can truthfully state that if one were hovering overhead, the chase of the fan girls would look like a parade led by a power-sprinting cloud ninja.

Thankfully, I was pulled around an unnoticeable street corner by a certain Hyuga heiress. That definitely saved my life from a death at the hands of rivaling fan girls.

"Hello. May I request what your name is?" I asked, even though I already knew it from the reaches of the Sakura Haruno memory bank.

"Hinata Hyuga. And you are Kail Kazerai, from Kumogakure?" Replied Hinata, not even flinching at my admittably beautiful looks. I have got to find out why that is.

"Yes, did Sakura speak of me?"

"No, I assumed it from the mass of fan girls screaming that. Sakura was one of them though…" Still no flinching or anything.

"Thank you though for saving me, Hinata, and how did you know I'm from Kumo-" Then I was interrupted by an annoying voice that I was going to have to get accustomed to.

"Kid, that's where you are! I've been looking everywhere, except for the shopping mall you would probably not be caught dead there… Wait, whose your girlfriend?" That bombshell was dropped thanks to the blunt and annoying tongue of Kara.

At the same moment as that bomb was dropped, both me and Hinata blushed, and several fan girls fell over dead somewhere.

Then both me and Hinata screamed, "She is not my girlfriend!" and "H-He is n-not my b-boy…" She couldn't even finish the word before Kara ripped me away and teleported me to the local Hokage office.

-Scene Change as Kail is yelling in outrage-

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Well that definitely did not fit the area.

"I, sir, am the Hokage, and I have to place you on a team. Which team do you suggest, Kara?" Said the local Kage, Sarutobi. I had still known who it was even when I was in the Cloud village, but I had heard there was a fourth Hokage. Well there is a question.

"I, kind master Hokage, suggest Team Four, the one with the kid whose specialty is to spit at people. Or Team Two, with the kid who turns into a shopping mall, complete with the greeters." Kara so nicely suggested with a devilish smile gracing her lips. 'Oh hell no, lady of the demonic spawn,' was pretty much the thought on my mind.

"Kara, I guess I should put him on either Team Seven, to balance out the useless Haruno girl, or Team Gai, to be able to bond with Rock Lee, we all know his personality is infectious." There was no way these people could be this mean to any one. 'I should have stayed in Kumogakure.' This obviously was an evil suggestions contest, including the minds of even assistants and random various ninjas that stood outside the door to the office.

"Kara, Ebiki, although I respect your opinions, I shall place him on Team Eight, to balance the team's tracking abilities. They definitely need the strength." Sarutobi stated, condemning me to my fate on a team. I wonder who is on that team.

"Here is your papers, Kazerai. Meet your new team outside of this address." A random assistant spoke, handing me official papers stating that I legally exist. "Now begone!" Blam, I was thrown straight through a wall by the assistant, with the help of Kara.

I hate them all.

-Scene Change-

Well after the painful landing on the roof of the ramen place, I fell over on to the ground.

"Ow, why does everyone seem to agree on the same respects of me. It is always a question whether to be mean or to think I am totally hot." I stated, speaking the truth of everyone except the Hyuga girl.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage of the Leaf Village! Believe it!" I looked upwards to see a hopelessly optimistic blonde-haired ninja talking to me.

"Like I care if a person is a Kage, its only a mere title, not a gauge of strength or their heart. If you want to be a Kage, you have to have enough respect of everyone and the ability to help others. I have to go somewhere." I said, stating my opinion about the weird kid. If he was the Hokage, I would flee the planet.

"Quite the philosophical one, aren't we?" I got up from my hit on the ground to see the infamous Copy ninja Hatake Kakashi. The whole world of ninjas over knew who he was, a gifted ninja who was transplanted the sharingan from his teammate, Obito Uchiha, thus granting him an incredible gift that allowed him to learn over a thousand powerful jutsus. I then started to shrug and walk away, however Kakashi held me back.

"Leave me alone, I have to go somewhere to meet my new team." I stated, yet he did not loosen his grip. He then looked at me, noting something that I obviously could not see.

"So you are the new kid on Team Eight, I hope you like meeting your new friends." He then let go, motioning me to leave. That was incredibly weird, but atleast I'm going somewhere with the residents.

Well, I would be going somewhere if a certain hyperactive ninja started bombarding me with questions. "So you are the new kid? Where are you from? Do you know any cool jutsu? Can you even fight to defend yourself?" This kid was slightly annoying, but his overwhelming happiness was infectious.

"I'll answer your bombardment later if you can find me this address." I held out the little sheet of paper to show him and Naruto took off at a freakish speed towards its destination, screaming something about me following. Oh well.

-Scene Change-

We had to turn about four hundred street corners before Naruto realized where it actually was, we even knocked over a certain Hayate Gekko as he went about the streets. I uttered a quick, "Sorry," and then went by in a blur.

"Here you are, um, what's your name anyways?" Naruto asked with a goofy grin on his face. He looked so weird that I had to reply strangely.

"Ask Sakura, she won't forget it." I used a smile that matched his, and we both joined in laughing.

"Ahem, Kail come forward. You shall now meet the team." I turned around to see we had reached the destination stated on the paper, and that was obvious due to the specific message this new lady had given me. I said bye to Naruto and walked forward into the small house.

We walked through several rooms to reach the right one. It was incredibly dark so I could not see anything beforehand. Then the door behind me shut suddenly and the lights came on. Three ninjas were sitting in varied places around the room.

"Hi, Kail." I turned to see Hinata sitting in a chair waving at me. She was on my team, along with two other people that I recognized from Sakura's memory as Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame.

"You know this guy Hinata, he sure looks like a pretty boy like that Sasuke." I turned to see the Inuzuka boy glaring daggers at me. Not a nice start to a friendship, more like a start to a rivalry.

"Hmm..." Was all that Shino said.

"Does he speak often, or is he shy?" I pointed at the Aburame.

"I am not shy. You are not worthy of my words." That was the nicest reply ever, wasn't it people?

"Lady Kurenai, do we have to have a pretty boy who probably can't even fight on our team?" Kiba kind of pleaded to Kurenai, who just had a look of 'don't bring me into this' on her face.

"I will show you fighting, dog-boy. BRING IT ON!" I yelled, challenging him to a match.

"Stop f-fighting you t-two! Kiba, Kail, stop it r-right now!" We looked at Hinata, who had started to stutter in the presence of our fight.

"Shut up, we will finish this ourselves!" I heard Kiba say.

-Scene Change-

After we attempted to exit the room about four times to start our fight, we realized we could not escape, the room was inpenatrable.

"Hey, Hinata, can you help me try to break this wall down?" Kiba said, apparently needing some help to get out.

"Shino, can you try to find an exit out of the room?" I asked, not even having a clue what he could do, Sakura apparently had no information on that either.

Shino carefully replied with his trademark, "Hmm." He then proceeded to send out insects across the room to find an exit.

"Insects? Oh-my-god die you evil bugs!" I then remembered of my fear of all insects, even butterflies and ladybugs, and tried to smash the bugs coming towards me.

"Your afraid of a little bug, hah pretty boy!" Kiba then proceeded to laugh his head off.

"Why do you keep calling me pretty, Kiba? Do you think I'm hot?" This was war Kiba, remember that.

Kiba then ran straight through the wall attempting to throw up at the thought of that. Success was imminent. We had escaped due to my ploy.

"Well done, new team. You passed the test of escaping the house. However, the front door was open, you didn't have to break the wall down." We turned, except Kiba who was busy emptying his bowels on the ground, to face Kurenai, who was counting the minutes it took for us to get out. "Thirteen minutes and seven seconds, very good team."

"It was all thanks to Kiba, he did most of the breaking." I then grinned and looked at Kiba who then ran over and tried to punch me in the stomach, I dodged easily and countered with a kick to the stomach, causing him to throw up again.

"Having slight problem keeping your food in, Kiba?" I then laughed, again.

"Well, I can see this team is going to have slight problems in being friendly. This is going to take a while." I heard Kurenai mutter as she walked away.

"Hey, Kail, would you like to, umm, walk with me?" I turned to hear those words come from Hinata, who was suddenly having problems speaking her thoughts.

"Sure, where are we going?"

"Somewhere else." She then blushed a little and we laughed.

-Scene Change-

As we walked away and up to the top of the Hokage monument, neither me nor Hinata said anything. I was too busy trying to memorize the paths we took to reach here. Then Hinata stopped, and I almost ran into her.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked, rubbing my head from when I fell climbing up the mountain.

"This is the place I stop to admire the stars, the top of the monument." We actually had made it up the large mountain in about an hour with out sprinting or anything faster than a walk.

"I brought some food that I got from a store on the way here if you would like. There is a couple of rice balls too." I offered, but Hinata only sat down and stared at the stars.

"No thank you, I would like to tell you something important that I felt I could only share with you." She spoke, still looking up at the sky.

"Okay, but why not your other friends?" This is a question I held on my mind for a while now.

"I feel that they barely pay attention to me, they know that I exist, but they don't care as much as you seem to do. This is why I feel calm and collected around you, I can voice my opinion and feel that it is respected." Hinata spoke, a small tear flowing down her beautiful face, wait I just called her beautiful, she's just a friend!

"So that is the reason, oh and the light reflecting off of your skin shows a tear." Whoops, that was definitely misplaced in my thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I am crying, it's just that I've never spoke my mind before. I wanted to tell you that I like Naruto, but he doesn't realize it." She said, wiping away her tear in the process.

"You like Naruto, but can't you just tell him?" Another question with probably the most obvious answer ever.

"It is never that simple, I stutter and forget things when I talk to him, but I like him. It makes no sense whatsoever." Hinata said.

"I know what to do, I have a plan, a challenge too." I suddenly thought up a plan for a certain Hinata Hyuga, and to see if Naruto shares the same feelings.

"Really, thank you Kail, now my life is in your debt!" She suddenly exclaimed, and then she hugged me.

"Umm, y-your w-welcome? C-can you let g-go, please?" She let go, blushed, then we laughed, and somewhere in the world, a devilish plot was made to ensure the love of one shy Hyuga heiress.

-------------------------------

A/N: I found this chapter a little boring and slow so yeah. But anyways it was also necessary and I can not wait until their plot begins, and their first mission. Oh, and a little fact is that certain characters that died in the normal storyline may live in my story, suggest who you would like to have live, and it has a high chance of happening. I have a certain gender confused ice ninja in mind...

Reviews are like caffiene, addictive and necessary to enable my brain from going into total shutdown mode. Keep my mind alive people, feed me your criticism!


	5. Chapter 5: Hints at Hinata, Part 1

The Plan for Hinata Hyuga

A/N: Wow, a fifth chapter, definitely new territory for me as a writer. Now let's see if my focus from earlier chapters has transferred over. May this chapter be good, and satiate my soul! Oh, and here is where I start to bend the storyline a little, but I could happen...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, I would outlaw the very words 'Believe it!' Whoever thought of that is a 'genius'...

-------------------------

Chapter Five: The Plan, Attempt at Part One

It was day one of the plan for attention, which was about three days after our moonlight encounter, if you shall. If Hinata could not officially declare her love for that weirdly hyperactive ninja, then I would have to help hint at it.

I began to look for the blond in all the usual spots: Ichiraku's Ramen Bar, the training grounds, his 'house' which could be better described as a cyclone of trash, and even the Hokage office. Let's just not mention that moment, especially when I barged in on Konohamaru, quite possibly the most annoying brat in the entire village, while he was testing the newly patented Sexy no Jutsu. Eww, that was just nasty.

"Where could that dreamer be?" Then I turned around to see Naruto walking in the direction of the training grounds, along with that freak Sasuke, who just looked at me with his "Tch."

"Hey, Naruto! Can I spar with you today?" Then I ran forward in a blur, knocking over Sasuke in the process. "Sasuke, with your training you should have avoided that. I see we are definitely not getting better skill-wise. Tsk-tsk." I then started to walk off with Naruto.

Somewhere from behind me, a kunai flew past my head, and it was on fire. I shrugged and kept walking, however the fireball coming at my back said otherwise to my actions. "Don't think you are better than an Uchiha, your only a weakling." I back-flipped over the fireball, which then smashed forward into a certain Tenten, which then set her on fire.

"Is that right, lover boy? Let's see if all your fan girls, and boys, are right in picking the esteemed Uchiha for his power and skill. Meet me at training grounds, you are going to regret your attitude." I could barely hold in a laugh at the mental image of all the fans crying over the small grave of the Uchiha's attitude. "Hahahaha!" Okay, apparently I could not hold it in.

"I accept your measly challenge, Kazerai. And what is with the laugh… freak." Well he obviously is one to be talking about being a freak. Time to retort.

"Well, in accepting the challenge, as stated in part two of my imagination you also have to race me to the spot of the battle. Oh, and I'm already there." I waved at him from about two miles away.

-Scene Change-

Sasuke had arrived about two minutes later, with his hands in his pockets, mumbling his generic phrases like, "Tch," and "Tch," and a few more of the, "Tch," phrases. He was also muttering things about how childish I was.

Anyways, we were ready to battle. I swung my leg in a small arc in the sand that made up the small circular arena, creating a small dune with the movement. "Ready, go!" Was uttered from the voice of the referee, who was standing a safe distance away.

The start of the battle went by in a blur, as well as our movements. Sasuke charged forward towards my starting position, I was not even going to move from the spot. One kunai was in his grasp, apparently he had no problem in utilizing deadly force to eliminate a pest like me.

"Wind Style: Earthen Gust!" I formed a couple of random hand signs, for this jutsu did not even exist, it was only my recent tactic. I yelled this out as an attempt to distract him. He immediately looked downward for the wind, stopping about six feet ahead of me. "Perfect, Body Flicker."

I rushed forward in a blur, following the jutsu with a swift left leg striking straight into Sasuke's ribs and a punch to the face. Sasuke fell with a small thud, clutching his stomach in pain. "No, not precious Sasuke's skin!" Apparently a crowd of Sasuke fans had appeared to watch the match in horror.

"Will you all please look away, the blood may cause fainting. Oh, and Sasuke, your girlfriends want you." The taunt actually caused Sasuke to rush at me in anger, a stupid move.

I struck at Sasuke after dodging his attempted punch. However, only a smoke of puff appeared. "Oh hell no, a clone?" I looked around and made a hand sign. "Wind Style: Hurricane Shield!" Winds started to appear and circle around me in a 360 degree defense. 'I dare him to beat that.'

Then I heard a small muttering that was carried on the winds as an attack name. "Fire Style: Magma Strike." Then the ground beneath me lit with a red tint, the tint of the very magma.

"I hate to do this but, Wind Style: Rising Wings!" I then felt wings of chakra appear around me and then started to lift in the air. I barely flew about four inches to the left of the magma burst and then searched for Sasuke. 'Wait, that one jutsu might work. The one I used on Kara.'

"Wind Style: Sense of the Winds!" With the sense of any wind disturbance, the defense of the shield, and the wings for flight, Sasuke was doomed. I then realized something, my chakra was running extremely low. 'One last attack, I have four seconds to strike him.'

"Tch, you are no match for me. Die, Fire Style: Grand Fireball!" I looked towards the fireball that was rushing toward me at a high speed. Then I saw Sasuke behind the flames, grinning like a hyena at his supposed victory.

"Wind Style: Sandstorm Strike of the Ages!" The row of sixteen hand signs finished while I searched, the small dune of sand that I had earlier made was formed into a small ball of compact wind energy, which a launched straight at the flames.

The heat of the flames turned the sand to glass, which was propelled straight for Sasuke, but at angles that would only either wound him or trap him against the tree behind him. Game over.

The glass hit the mark, trapping him against the tree, and the wind chakra blew him into the very bark. However, the chakra I put into the attack came from the chakra in my shield and wings, causing me to drop, out of the way of Sasuke's fireball.

"Huh?" Then I felt a pain in my legs, causing me to look down. I must have forgot that I was flying about twenty feet in the air, around the height of the trees, and had hit the ground full force. "Guys, I think I sprained an ankle. Hello? Oh great, the entire crowd fainted from Sasuke's defeat. WILL ANYONE FREAKIN' HELP ME?"

-Scene Change-

"Thanks Naruto for taking me back home. Did you see the fight, it was awesome minus the fall." I asked Naruto as he laid me down on the couch of his apartment that he gladly shared with me when he found out that I got kicked out of Kara's house. That was mostly because she should have taught me how to use the kitchen utensils, or else the house would not be undergoing renovations right now.

"I'm sorry, I saw the beginning but I got hungry. Sorry!" He yelped out the last part anticipating that I would have whacked him upside the head, mostly due to the fact I had my hand raised next to his ear.

"Hey, Naruto, just between you and me, I heard that someone likes you, a kunoichi in fact. I just don't know who yet, sadly." That dropped the bomb. "Oh, and that's okay that you missed the end, everyone else did too. Even Sasuke forcefully made himself forget the smack down I laid on him. A side note for you, he is not as strong as everyone believes."

Not only did we laugh at that remark, but Naruto sat down and his face contorted into a weird look, it kind of looked as though he was hurting his mind. Yep, he was attempting to think. "Who do you the admirer is, I don't know who it could be. And have you heard that Sasuke's fan club filled up the hospital today after your match?"

"So that's why you didn't take me to the hospital, that and plus last time I went to a hospital, I saw six doctors using a defibulator to cure a cold. And after today, I doubt anyone will even be able to recognize Sasuke's face. If they can, they definitely won't like him anytime soon." That created more laughter from Naruto and me.

Then, just to break up the moment, Kara knocked down the door. "Uh, guys, I've been knocking at the door for about a minute now. You kids have missions, for your seperate teams, oh and your door's broken." She then left after taking some food from a cabinet.

Then we both nodded and I told Naruto to go get his missions, and probably get some help for me from a medic nin. This might take a while.

-Scene Change-

After about two days, Naruto and me had both had about sixty D-ranked missions. We even had to rescue the same freakin' cat seperately about four times, I eventually got so fed up that I told her to lock the cat up, or break its legs. That got a reaction.

Then Naruto and the rest of Team Seven got a C-ranked mission to go protect some bridgebuilder, and we still hadn't gotten anything higher than a D-rank. It was time to make a scene. Me, Kiba, who had started to actually like me slightly more after I beat the hell out of Sasuke, Shino, who I think hates me, it's kind of hard to tell with his stoic nature, and Hinata were in the mission room, for the seventy-ish time today.

I swore that if they gave us one more D mission, hell was to pay, and the cost would probably end up as the repair bill to the Hokage office. "What is the mission this time, it had better be a C-rank..." With that threat in line, combined with three of us cracking our knuckles, caused the chuunin to start sweating up a storm. "Well?"

"Umm, you had a certain mission, but suddenly it magically changed into this C-rank mission. Have a happy day, and please don't kill me!" Well at least someone finally caught the hints that I drop. The mission card just stated about the simplest quest ever.

We were to track down these three bandits in the Land of Waves, which was apparently under supreme stress right now. The thieves had started to steal supplies for the new bridge that was being threatened by a tycoon dude named Gato, which sounded familiar for some reason. Well, at least we got to fight some one and get out of here. However, it stated that the three bandits had minor training as ninja, so they could use minor jutsu. "It will be like fighting Sasuke again!"

-Scene Change-

We started to leave to get ready for our new mission, and Kurenai went ahead to arrange travel options and some other stuff I was not paying attention to. I went in the direction of my house, but then I realized something about the mission. We had to go as a team, and Shino had been acting weird lately. I wonder what his problem is, oh well at least I can formulate more of a plan.

I had never gone a mission before, I had only heard of them from my parents and the jounin. Apparently, we would be out of town for a while so I had to pack as much as possible. Having to buy loads of food that I could not cook, as seen before with Kara's house, was definitely a pain. I ended up buying enough food for everyone by myself, at least we would not go hungry any time soon.

Eventually we met at the gate at the entrance to the village, waving bye to everyone we knew along the way, including the evil mob of Sasuke fans who tried to kill me on the way. The only people that came to see me were Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara, who I had met at the nearby training grounds and started to spar with. I finally had gotten to the point where I could stump Shikamaru in battle, well about 13 of the time.

"Bye everyone, we will take pictures, or at least bring something back. Bye!" With shouts and goodbyes flying around for our first out of town mission, we left, headed to the Land of Waves. Little did we know that a certain someone would meet us there, a certain foe.

---------------------------------

A/N: Well, can anyone guess who that someone is? Oh, and the Shino thing will comeback later, and the plan will not be put into action for a while, after the mission. As with the last chapter, if anyone wants certain people to at least have a chance of living, unlike in the original storyline, review or email your suggestions to me. Next chapter we have some more action, and some insight into Kail's past.

Reviews are like jello, we always have room and time for jello. Hmm, lime-flavored reviews, my favorite!


	6. Chapter 6: First Actual Mission!

The Plan for Hinata Hyuga

A/N: Wow, my focus has diminished from Chapter 2, the prologue was horrible, yet reviewers are thinking this is good. Thus I will attempt to please them! I am now trying to relay the storyline, without losing focus and turning the writing to hell. May this chapter be action-packed and better than the prologue, hopefully...

Disclaimer: Naruto is own by guess who, NOT ME!

-------------------

Chapter Six: Brother?

Leaving the village was actually a relief on all our parts. Getting away from all those who hated us, such as Sasuke, and fleeing as far away as possible from evil people, such as Sakura. Yet there was even more troubles not far away from the village. (Surprisingly, the troubles were not caused by fangirls or Naruto, yes surprising.)

Almost as soon as we set up our first campsite, which was about forty-something miles away from Konoha, Shino took off, stating that he was going to collect some bugs to bring back to Konoha. Kiba and I kind of stood there, then shrugged and started to set up a shelter if it decided to rain.

However, when he didn't come back for another two hours, we knew something was up. "Hey, Kiba, does Shino always do this? I have never seen him act this weird, unless he is sick or something, is he sick?" I inquired as politely as possible, I truly thought he was sick.

Even after the question, dog-boy didn't even motion towards an answer. He did however start to ignore me, and started to play around with his dog, Akamaru. When I yelled at him for ignoring the question, he then yelped and quickly stated that he was "enjoying the absence of Shino."

"Fine, I'll find him. Don't even bother your muscle-filled head trying to help me." I then set off in the general direction Shino took off in, north. After trying to find him after a half of a hour, it started to rain, complete with thunder and everything. "Just great, I'm trying to find Sir Bugs-a-lot and it rains. Wind Style…" The thunder then interrupted me, and I heard a yelp come from behind me.

Then Kiba stepped out from behind a tree in the forest we were in. "Sorry, I'm trying to help find Shino. He masked his chakra and even his scent, its going to be impossible to hear him with the lightning too." He then started to put on that look like he was in mental pain, known as the thinking pose.

"No problem, Wind Style: Sense of the Winds!" My vision did the normal effect, I could see and sense the winds. "He's in that direction. Oh, and don't let the thunder scare you, it is not going to kill you, I believe I should know, I lived on a cloud." We then set off to find Shino.

-Scene Change-

After taking off in the direction of Shino, we realized several things along the way. One, Kiba doesn't like the rain, two, Shino is an expert in leaving no trails behind, three, I hate the woods. Kiba had his hood put up as the torrent of rain came down.

"This rain isn't normal, something is wrong here." The winds then violently shifted, knocking me into a tree. I hit hard enough to start losing my vision, and then when the forest stopped moving, I saw Shino.

Shino, with a bloodied kunai in his hand. Shino, with a dead body in front of him. "What the hell happened Shino? Did you kill him?" Kiba then ran forward and started to shake Shino, who didn't even move, like he was not conscious or not there.

I looked past Shino at the dead foe. I checked the corpse for the killing blow, which was a bloody gash in the ribs which must have hit the heart, as well as checking for any other identification. I found it, a card with pictures of all of Team Eight, marked as targets.

"Shino, Kiba, we have got to get the hell out of here. That guy has friends who are trying to kill us, especially Kurenai, she was circled with the words 'extreme threat'. Fine, I'll carry Shino, he is apparently in shock." I grabbed Shino's frozen body off of the ground, which was surprisingly light, and started to carry him in the direction of the camp, all the while sprinting.

"We have to get to the Land of Waves as soon as humanly possible, no rest stops. I fear what might have occurred with Shino, might happen to Hinata, or worse." Thus we ran to the camp, going at a speed comparable to Naruto after hearing the words 'free ramen'.

-Scene Change-

Apparently, our worst fears had come true. That was obvious when we got to the campsite and saw Kurenai standing there with a group of three bodies around her.

"Holy god, what happened here? Wait, where's Hinata?" Kurenai was still sitting there breathing heavily as if it was a taxing battle. She then gathered enough air and looked around, then her face fell into the 'doom and gloom' mode.

"They must have taken her to their hideout in the northwest, in the Land of Waves. Those were the group of bandits, and the three we're looking for are the leaders." We gathered up what remained intact in the camp and set off to the northwest. However, Shino still had not moved.

"Kurenai, Shino was attacked by a scout thief and we found him paralyzed. I have no clue why though, or how to cure it." I was still stumped on why that is.

"I caught a slight scent of insecticides in the forest, may be those. But then how did he take the bandit out?" Kiba could have told me this earlier, yet he did not, stupid dog-boy he is.

Kurenai then pulled out a small vial, and carefully threw it at me. I caught it in midair and looked at the vial inquisitively. "What is this, 'maradeniphrine', are they just coming up with medicinal names? It says it cures most common poisons and mild rashes, eww, may cause slight diarrhea. Another eww." Besides the disturbing mental images induced by those words, I gave Shino the medicine, trying not to puke in the process.

However, Kiba was laughing too hard, and inadvertently jumped too short, missing a tree branch. This was going to be a long mission.

-Scene Change-

We had finally arrived at the bandit camp after about three and a half days of straight sprinting. Thankfully, Shino had woken up and immediately started to be silent, like usual.

"Hey Shino, why did the insecticides nearly kill you, it's not like you're a living bug." When he merely pushed up those annoying sunglasses and sped up to flee from me, I began to question it. "Hey Kiba, what is up with Shino?" I quietly whispered to Kiba.

"Ask Shino, if he'll tell you, seeing as how you just fed him instant diarrhea." Great, why does everyone refuse to even answer any of my questions.

"Shino, seeing as I just saved you from lifelong paralysis, you owe me a few answers. One, why did the insecticides affect you so, two, why are you acting so weirdly such as heading off randomly using wimpy excuses, and three, what the hell is your problem?" This was definitely true, he owed me some answers here, even if he did hate my guts out.

"Kail, I have a reason that I hate you. You bug me with unnecessary things, such as words and questions." He started to speak with increasing venom in his voice, yet it sounded a little cracked, like it took a lot of focus to talk. "Oh, and for your information, I consist of bugs, they live inside my body, and they are being affected by the level of chemicals in my body." What does that mean, what chemicals?

"You mean the insecticides, or something else?"

"Something else. It was a chemical to help tame the bugs, however, it backfired with adverse reactions." He had to forcibly squeak out the last part to avoid having Kiba hear him. That was definitely unexpected. However, before I had time to soak in the information, Kurenai motioned for us to hurry into the enemy lair.

The hallways were very damp and darkened with very little light. A nice place to be ambushed by random enemy thieves or surprise door salesmen, the latter being more deadly. However, the place was seemingly deserted, except for the fact that we could hear a near constant sound of movement in the shadows.

We then finally came out into an arena area. The place seemed like it would stick out greatly in the landscape, it was so huge. The arena was a perfect circular area, with no place to escape except through one of the two doors that adorned the opposite sides of the arena. The greatest aspect of the arena was the fact that it was lit up.

"Light, precious light! I can see now, finally." I yelled out, purposely trying to draw any enemy bandits or ninja to the location.

"What are you trying to do, alert everyone?" Then I nodded at her and decided that this would be an excellent place for a battle.

"Hey, Hinata, are you there? HELLO?" It worked, for once. About twelve enemies entered the room, each sporting a weapon that varied from senbon needles to a brick. Then they each parted to the side, and three more joined the fray, however they seemed stronger than the rest. Like the leaders.

"Hi, you're going to die, mostly due to kidnapping our friend and you just happening to be our targets." I said waving innocently at the enemies, wishing for them to flinch or sweatdrop, or something. However, not one of them reacted, they all held that same 'you shall die regardless' gaze, except one of them, who had a mask on. "Kurenai, you go on ahead and find Hinata, we can take them on, no problem." Kurenai nodded and went straight through the ground in her genjutsu.

-Scene Change as everyone gets into their battle positions-

I looked at the battle mathematically. Each of us could take out four of the regular thieves, followed by one of the three leaders. However, Kiba apparently did not care for math because he just randomly headed at the nearest foe and wasted them.

"Leave some for me, forget Shino." This was followed by a hiss from Shino and me going forward to take out an enemy with a basic air jutsu. Soon, shouts of 'Tsuuga' and 'Wind Style' flooded the air.

In about fourteen seconds, the enemies were gone, except the leaders. Kiba decided to take on the one with the stoic front from earlier, who looked as if he had no weapons except a small dagger. I was going to rush at the one with the senbon needles, except for the fact the one with the mask stood in front of me.

"Can we get on with this already, my feet are falling asleep from lack of bloodshed and skillful opponents." I said stomping my foot as the leaders began to rush us. "Finally."

The masked one flew towards me with a speed I had never seen before, nailing me in the chest with a blow from his elbow. 'Body Flicker probably, there is no way he can go that fast normally.' I could have been wrong because then a flurry of strikes knocked me up into the air, which were followed with two heels striking my shoulders, launching me into the ground.

"Wind Style: Parting of the Winds." One blast of wind struck the masked opponent in the air while he was attempting to hit me again. However, with a separation of the hand sign, the blast turned into two, striking two pressure points on the opponent's body. "Take that!"

However, then the mask split in half, revealing a face I thought was dead. "Brother? Is that you?" He faced straight at me, yet showed no response. The look in his eyes said that no one was home, like he was not controlling himself. This was apparent when he flew towards me with a kunai that was on the ground and took a strike at my heart.

I barely had enough time to shift out of position, yet the blade also missed my heart, instead hitting a lung. The lung strike shifted during the blow, nicking my spinal cord in the process. The pain felt incredible, like having to run six-hundred laps around Kumogakure, like death. Yet it gave me a rush of energy, a death strike.

A death strike is a technique that my family had mastered, a technique of utmost importance to a dying person. At the state of near death someone is filled with energy that is summoned upon the lack of life chakra. This energy can then be inputted into one final, overly powerful attack that can do nearly anything, even bring one back to life. My father used it to keep Kumogakure in the air for another sixteen years, which did not seem like a long time. My death strike was going to use all the energy in my body to stop the hold on my brother's mind.

"Stop this brother, Relinquish Control!" Then everything started to go dark, but as I fell into death, I saw my brother awaken from the mental hold and immediately start to run towards me.

-Scene Change-

(A/N: This might make very little if any sense to anyone, I did not even get what I was doing.)

In the infinite darkness of my demise, I noticed that there was indeed a light. If I were Kiba, I would probably try and catch it, like a dog. Not one to follow lights around I just sat down in the darkness, thinking of what my life even meant.

'No one had loved me, no one had even cared, except Hinata and Naruto. They were the only ones who even liked me, not for my body but for my opinion and personality.' Then a person appeared in the darkness.

"Hello?" The figure didn't even respond, instead the shadow just ran at me, with it's hand extended as an offering of friendship. I accepted, taking the hand. Then the darkness lifted, revealing nothing but an endless plain of grass that wafted in the slight breeze, revealing the figure to be Hinata.

'This is your mind, in the moment of extreme pain you withdrew into your mental recesses to live until help arrived.' I looked around searching for the origin of the thought/voice, I wasn't really sure which category it fell under. At least the description of where I was made sense, sort of.

Then the mental figure of Hinata drew me forth, as if anticipating my emotions of my mind. The surprise came from when the figure closed the small gap between our lips, it fell so good yet so wrong in the moment. 'If this is my mind, then the figure must be acting on the feelings, emotions, and wishes of my subconscious. So, do I want this, this love to exist?' However the answer did not come when the figment pulled away and just smiled, then disappeared. The beautiful scene was then changed to a vision of my brother and I from our childhood, when he supposedly died.

"Brother? Why did you take the blow, the dagger was meant for me, not you..." The child me then wept over the body of my brother, Shiro. He wasn't really my true brother, yet he acted as such for a long time to me, acting as a guardian until the final moments of his life. When assassins attacked my family, people were throwing their lives away to protect me.

The scene of Shiro pulling out a lone kunai and impaling the killer through the heart, and in the action impaling himself through the enemy jutsu, was forever implanted in my mind as proof of my live's existance, to be alone and to get revenge on the murderers, the group of people known as the Akatsuki. Why they went directly after me was unknown, it was just to kill me and all in their path. Then to my dismay the kunai through the heart did nothing to stop the murderer. He only chunked the lifeless body of Shiro into a wall, and advanced on me with a jutsu charged.

The vision then showed what truly happened at the moment, a moment that I had erased from my memories from the shock of Shiro's death. A bolt of sheer chakra came from my hands with my cry of "Repent demonic spawn!" The bolt manifested into a lightning bolt surrounded with blood that went straight through the oncoming attackers head, killing him in a single moment, turning him into a pile of dust.

'Why did Shiro kill himself for no apparent reason when the killer would eventually keep coming after me? He knew it was futile, he knew it would kill my life. Shiro...' These words then came out from my mind and began to envelope me in a physically existing circle. "What in hell?" Then as a bright flash occurred, I saw an image of Hinata, Shiro, and Naruto all waving at me, muttering something that they could not complete before I was gone.

-Scene Change in utter confusion-

"The world is... yours?" I said as I awoke rubbing my head in agony. My vision was blurry as I looked around at my surroundings, I spotted something I recognized, yet it was slightly blurred as if by a window's glass: the Hokage monument, where I talked with Hinata. 'Hinata... what do I feel around you? Love, pain, or loss. The loss of you...'

"Hey, kid, now you decide to live." I could recognize that voice out of a thousand, Kara. As my vision steadied I looked about, seeing the faces of Hinata, Kara, Kurenai, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, and my brother Shiro.

"Shiro, you're alive? But the assassins killed you, and then you fought us. Why are you alive?" I was truly stumped at this conundrum, what the hell was going on, and why were we at Konohagukure.

"More importantly, why are you alive, Kail Kazerai. You are alive in top shape, like nothing even happened, minus the small three-day comatose state." He was right, I was alive, lungs both intact.

"Hi Kail, you're awake, and alive!" I turned to see Hinata, not even stuttering while surrounded by other people, who was sitting there surrounded by light from behind her. Like she was some angel descended from heaven. 'Great, referring her to a heavenly creature. It's like fate is trying purposely to make me like her and express it. Listen here fate, SHE LIKES NARUTO, MAKE HIM LIKE HER, NOT ME! Geez...'

"Kail, now that you're alive you can teach me jutsu and all sorts of stuff, let's get started now. With your help I will become Hokage, believe it!" That was indefinitely Naruto, wanting me to teach him even though I've only been awake about a minute.

"Well at least I haven't missed anything drastic." Then everyone's face drooped down, like the plague had suddenly descended upon them. "Guys, did something drastic happen? Hello?" Then Shino decided to spill the beans, the rotten beans.

"The chuunin exams began yesterday, you missed out. Bad luck for you." I did the patented Uchiha death gaze on Shino, a techinique learnable only through hours of hunting down and bugging the living hell out of Sasuke.

"But then how do I get in, hello, will anyone tell me this?" The plague then literally descended, in the form of a coughing chuunin named Hayate Gekko.

"There is only one way to get in, do a favor for the Hokage -cough-, and right now he probably wants -cough- your help with the chuunin exam paperwork. Have fun -cough- with that load, genin." He then disappeared while coughing. That was depressing, he needs some serious medicine, or a new lung.

"To the Hokage!" That was shouted from three people, Naruto, Kiba, and me. Shino just started to walk off, and Hinata just kind of smiled. The smile was reminescent of the mental copy of Hinata, and how I apparently felt about her, and the kiss.

Well apparently I would need a favor to get in, hopefully it would not be that bad, or anything deadly. Actually deadly is better than paperwork.

------------------------------

A/N: Woohoo, I finally got through this godforsaken chapter! It sucked mildly, but the Shiro part sounded good mentally, but on paper it sounded like total crud. Sadly, the mission did not go how I wanted, I wanted to save Haku...

Remember to review, not only to make comments on how to improve the storyline, not to state who you think you would like to live or die, but to give me the slightest idea on how the hell I am writing. Review or else this fanfic will be about as good as the sight of a clown throwing up. Trust me, that is not good.


	7. Chapter 7: Akatsuki Strike!

The Plan for Hinata Hyuga

A/N: I hope that the last chapter was good, so may this one be as well if not better. I am also starting to think about bending the storyline more, including the Akatsuki having new objectives as well as new chuunin victors, but only minor ones. GEKKO HAYATE MUST LIVE!

Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto, the above statement would have occurred, Hayate would have lived.

--------------------

Chapter Seven: Akatsuki Strike!

As one would have expected, my visit to the Hokage went about as one would expect, horribly. It all started when I entered through the front door, a mistake one should never make again.

I instantly had about four chuunin people surround me and begin to bombard me with questions and general statements about how one as young as me must not exist in here. "I am here to see the Hokage about a favor. Wait, why are you guys still talking, SHUT THE HELL UP!" This actually caused them to back away like scared dogs, muttering something about 'respecting your elders'.

As I was led up the freakishly inefficient stairway up to the office. 'I should have teleported, it would have been faster, unless I barged in on something I should not have to see…' I immediately regretted those thoughts, as mental images of every woman, and Sasuke who qualifies as a girl, in disturbing positions appeared out of nowhere.

"Curse you perverted mind!" Then as fifteen assistants turned their heads to do the death gaze at me, I teleported into the Hokage's office. "Finally… Hello, Sarutobi, are you there?" No one responded, except for the small rift in the wall behind me that I totally ignored in total idiocy.

"You should be more aware, little one." Then I reached behind me to stop the attackers, well, attack. I ended up grabbing a sort of gigantic blade, a katana or greatsword I presume. Turning around to face the attacker, I received a quick slash across the face, which did no physical damage.

"Who the hell are you?" The assailant only replied with a toothy grin, revealing the teeth of a shark. Not to mention blue skin and what seemed to be an overly large bandaged popsicle. "Weird, you missed on purpose." Then I felt the aftereffect of the blow, my chakra was diminishing with each swing of the popsicle blade.

"I am Kisame, and you are already dead. You are to die to further our ambitions, we need your ability, Kail Kazerai." Well that was overly cliché and dramatic. 'You are already dead, MWAHAHAHA! Traditional archenemy speech.' As I thought about the utter cheesiness of that speech, about five more swings came my way.

"You, sir, are already dead. Let's see if you can keep up, Kisame Hoshigake. For your information, you are in the bingo book, I took a look at it from over Kakashi's shoulder." I then stuck my tongue out at him, and with the appropriate hand sign, I teleported, leaving behind a portal for him to follow.

-Scene Change-

I had led him straight outside of the village, so no one could be hurt, except me and him. To my surprise, the shark guy followed, sporting a sort of frown across his face.

"Let me guess, you trapped this place?" I shook my head, that would have been to obvious and boring. "So, you are taunting me, well guess what you pest. Feel the sting of my blade!" I watched as in one swift movement, the bandaging around the popsicle blade ripped apart, revealing the gaudiest sword ever, complete with about a thousand small points sticking off of it.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, but your blade looks uglier than Sakura." As my inner laugh died down, shark man over there rushed at me with a blast of speed. I put as much chakra into my palm as possible and parried the lunge, following up with a palm strike with enough force to blow a hole through seven trees.

I hit directly at the heart, yet the blow did nothing to affect him. The only reaction was a poof of smoke telling me that it was a clone. 'Will the inventor of cloning please stand up so that we may shoot you, thank you and burn in hell.' "Where are you shark boy? Come out and play with me." I then activated the sense of the winds, getting ready for the showdown of my short life.

I ran straight ahead to his location, near a small creek. Little did I know that this was only a set up.

-Scene Change, again-

"Leader, we have the child in battle, but he is a little annoying in his evasion. Yes sir, he is going to come, willingly or not. Yes sir, we will succeed with his power intact. YES SIR, HE WILL NOT WIN THIS TIME, KISAME OUT. Geez that guy has the worst temper in the world…" I overheard only the last two sentences, but apparently two is enough.

"You want me for what exactly, and who is your leader so I can kill him after I'm done with you?" I asked, demanding the truth. My mind said 'get the hell out of there or you're going to die,' while I thought 'I am going to die regardless, so what the hell, take him on!'

"Kid, now you have heard things you shouldn't have. Arashi is going to kill me if you don't come with me alive. Itachi, are you there?" Wait, Itachi, Itachi… I had heard that name before, yet it wasn't coming to me. However, the blow in the chest from the Itachi fellow said otherwise.

"This is the one who nearly took Kakuzu out last time? At least we know he can take on my brother now." Itachi spoke with a certain deadly air around him. He was a member of the Akatsuki, I remember the slash across the hitai-ate from my memories of the traumatic event that supposedly killed Shiro.

"Kakuzu was the guy that killed my brother right? Why do you need me, I'm only a kid!" I screeched out the next part, even with the air outside of my lungs. Then, I remembered the moment Shiro 'died', with the feelings and all.

Rage flowed over me in the form of chakra, in the form of a bolt of lightning. **"**With this bolt, Shiro will be avenged! _**Repent your sins, allow my rage to consume you, death will come swift**_**!"** I felt these words not coming from me, but my rage itself. Then I lost consciousness with my vision becoming taken over with crimson, with blood.

-Scene Change-

(A/N: Yes, another mental scene. Hopefully it may clear some things up. Bear with me folks.)

I stood up from my position on the ground. I felt the ground beneath me, expecting soft grass like the plains from my last mental area, yet I felt nothing but cold, hard stone. My vision was not covered in crimson, as I last remembered, but was slowly beginning to restore itself to its normal state.

"_**Welcome young one. You seek many answers, yet those answers will only become more questions. I am Azareneumo, a manifestation of your mind, a spirit of your soul.**_**" ** I looked forward to a small platform that rose above the surroundings, a platform that shone with an eerie glow, much like chakra of one's life force.

"Why do you exist in my subconscious? Why do I keep returning to my mind? What happened with the battle, am I even alive?" These were just a few of my questions, I had a whole flood's worth of questions that needed some serious answering in my mind.

"_**I exist here as a part of you, a guardian if you will. I am the source of your immense powers, which is also the reason why the Akatsuki are after you. They want me to be able to easily seal demons, and into themselves as well, for that is our power's strength. Without me, your chakra and strength would be about the level of the average beginner chuunin, with me you have a higher power. As for the battle, you won, the bolt of chakra caused them to flee after it went straight through Kisame's sword, so yes, you are indeed alive.**_**"** Apparently I now had some great sealing powers that no one had ever told me about. Great, I'm the one who gets freakishly overpowered assassins sent after them. 'Why me?'

**"**_**I know what you are thinking while you are in here, why you? The answer is simple, you would have died if I hadn't chosen you as my container, if you so will. That moment when your guardian, or friend or whatever, died and that Akatsuki assassin came after you for answers to his own questions, you would have died if you hadn't of had my chakra and abilities to dig into. These abilities being those such as the lightning bolt, as well as many others, such as sealing even the greatest beasts with extreme ease.**_" Okay, that barely cleared things up.

"So you 'chose' me when I was younger and was about to die? So why was the Akatsuki after me before you took residence in my body and mind?" This was like the Round Robin of questions and answers, just inside the player's mind.

"_**Yes, I guess you can call it 'choosing' you, but I would not go as far as to call you the 'chosen one', whoever thought up that title has to be either a complete idiot or a complete genius. As for the Akatsuki problem, I think they needed your help to take out the Raikage or something, he was your father so it only makes sense. Why they would want to kill your father, no one knows, maybe he had some great treasure or something to enable them to get stronger. I really have no clue, ask them the next time they attack you, if you have the chance.**_" There was no help there, this supposed guardian was about as knowledgable as me.

Suddenly, tremors shook the area where we stood in my mind, which totally made no sense what so ever. "Why is the 'earth' quaking? There's no faultlines or anything here, so what is going on?" Apparently surprised about the fact that I knew where most earthquakes originated, the Azareneumo guy stood there in the thinking pose.

"_**I think that means that my holding you here is coming to an end, you will return to the fighting area. I put you on autopilot while you weren't controlling yourself, so expect the weirdest when you return to your own body, the autopilot acts on your emotions. Sayonara! Oh, and if you need my help, just go into a life-threatening situation, I'll appear then." **_Then that annoying ring appeared around me. The only things heard in the last moments were me groaning in repetitiveness and boredom, as well as the flash of light signifying me going back into my own body.

-Scene Change-

Despite what the unwanted resident in my mind said, I did expect the weirdest, yet what happened was not expected. I was standing at the top of the Hokage monument, at the exact spot where I had that fateful night with Hinata. 'Oh no, is what I think happening? NO!' Then I looked in front of me, and lo and behold, there was Hinata. Take a guess at what was happening, don't think to hard.

That's right, we were kissing, and she seemed like she was stunned. "What just happened? Did you kiss me or did I kiss you?" I said after the kiss, which I hope was not that passionate, broke apart like a guitar string, really fast and will probably cause blood if it strikes you to hard.

"I think you kissed me, b-but i-it was go-od?" She started to have that one 'I can't speak a complete sentence with out stuttering' problem. On the other hand, I was totally stunned and Hinata was blushing, and hard too.

"You're face is light up like Christmas lights. I was not controlling myself, it was an accident that one cannot explain without sounding like they were mentally insane, trust me. You like Naruto, not me, so why I did that I do not know..." I started to ramble on and on, while Hinata was kind of recovering from the stunning as well as the blushing like a tomato effect.

"I bet you aren't insane, and I do like Naruto still... But that was my first kiss, and it was definitely not what I imagined. You coming up here and confessing your 'unbridled reservoir of love' for me, then kissing me unexpectadly, then immediately doing this. You will need some explaining, but I will believe that was just a genjutsu, we all know your defense against a genjutsu is worse than that of a three-year-old." We both laughed at the end part. (Sadly, it was true.)

"We'll go with the genjutsu explanation, it is definitely more believable. Did I really say 'reservoir of love'? That is the corniest thing humanly imaginable, it sounds like something that Kiba would try to say after looking at a dictionary, if he knew how to read one..." Once again, laughter resumed, except it was followed by tears from lack of air.

"Well, -giggle- did you activate -breathing- plan part one yet, Kail?" Truth is, I had totally forgotten with all of the weird things occuring now.

"Umm, I am hinting that you like him. Maybe I should tell him to meet you here?" Plan part two is now undergoing development, Kail Kazerai-style. Yeah, thats right!

"NOOOO. Whatever you do don't do that! We have to find out if he likes me first, but how? I'm thinking that a challenge for my 'love' should be issued, but how to put it without stating that it's me that likes him?" She was right, that would work if we could find out how to get that to work.

"Maybe I should ask him who he likes, maybe ask for his dream girl or something. If he says Sakura, I am going to beat the living hell out of him..." Hinata then yelped saying "Don't kill him!"

"That would work though, you could ask him that. Then we could place a fake mission to have Naruto come and save me, to see if he would risk his life to do so."

"That's pure genius! That would work. Listen here Hinata, Naruto will know of your crush by the end of the next year or so! Just kidding, I'll give it a week or two, tops." A sigh coming from Hinata, followed by a smile told me that would work.

"Well, I have to see Sarutobi about the exams first. I'll commence plan part two tomorrow. Actually let's call it 'The Plan for Hinata Hyuga'!"

---------------------

A/N: Well atleast we know how I got the title for the story. (As if that wasn't totally obvious already.) Oh, and the Akatsuki arc is going to become more important later on probably, I CANNOT GUARANTEE ANYTHING PEOPLE! I am writing just to write, to satiate the masses, to give me something to do over the summer, and to allow my creativity to overflow. Oh, and if anyone has any clue about how to make the task for entry into the exams cool, just give it to me in a review, just don't make the task anything too utterly cruel, like making him date Sakura, eww.

Review, or else those mind sequences will occur about every five-hundred words in a chapter. We really don't want that now do we folks? I thought so... Remember to confess about your RESERVOIR OF LOVE! -commences intense laughing and snickering, then gets hit in head with a brick- OWW, WHO THREW THAT?


	8. Chapter 8: Chuunin Exams?

-1The Plan for Hinata Hyuga

A/N: I am so surprised that people actually like this story, thus I shall continue it! I hope that the next chapters are as good as what people are expecting, though I cannot guarantee anything. Thank you, reviewers, and have fun with the new chapter!

Disclaimer: The owner of Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto I believe, and trust me in the fact that is not my name.

----------------

Chapter Eight: Chuunin Entrance, Will it Happen?

Surprisingly, this time when I entered the Hokage office, I was neither bombarded with questions from demonic greeters, nor was I attacked by Akatsuki members that were tasked with the objective of capturing me. Instead, I just walked straight past the chuunin ninjas that were tasked with the most boring jobs ever and went into the Hokage's main meeting room.

"Sarutobi, are you there this time?" I awaited either the answer, a blade to the skull, or witty banter exchanged between enemies. "Sarutobi, where the hell are you, old man?" Then I heard a muffled voice coming from behind the Hokage's desk.

"Mmrrughm!" The voice was coming from beneath a sixteen foot high pile of paperwork. It all came together like a puzzle that was fused together with glue from lack of concentration.

"I have an offer for you Sarutobi, one that you cannot refuse because you will probably die from lack of air. If I pull you out from under that pile, and help you sign all of it, you will then allow me into the chuunin exams. Deal?" The answer came as a murmur that I assumed was either a "Hell yes!" or a "Please hurry!"

I pulled him out from the huge pile of paperwork. "Thank you for offering to help such an elderly man such as me. Your wish is granted, but only after you hold up your end of the bargain, and how will you do so in the next three days before the first part of the exam?" I then realized that I hadn't thought of that. 'Wait, three days to do all of that? OH HELL NO!'

Then it hit me like a ten ton brick. "I have it! Can you teach me the shadow clone jutsu in the next two days?" He nodded his head in the world-over gesture of yes. "Good, let's get started!"

-Scene Change-

Apparently I learn jutsu faster than Naruto can pick up on the fact that Hinata likes him. I had the technique near mastered in the next seven hours, about the time of nightfall. Perfect time to see Naruto about the plan. I power-sprinted, with chakra on the soles of my feet, to the apartment that me and Naruto shared.

"Hey, Naruto, are you back from your missions? HELLO?" After multiple times trying to locate Naruto, I could not find him. I was getting impatient, and he had to be in the village for the plan to work. 'I wonder if the sense of the winds can track, probably not, time for the new jutsu!'

-Scene Change-

"Okay everyone, we are looking for this person, Naruto Uzumaki. He has gone missing in action, and as we all know deserters must be found, or shot. This time, the answer is not 'shot'." I looked down upon the seventy-nine and a half clones that I made with the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Most of them nodded in understanding at my statements, but were confused as to why I was in a military uniform.

"Can we just go find him already? We know where to look: Ichiraku's, the training grounds, the mall incase Sakura took him shopping, your house, and maybe even the hospital." Wow clones are smarter than I thought. As I noticed, they were all looking at the ground in an impatient stance.

"Fine, this is nice training for tracking skills… Ready, set, go!" In a blur, we all took off in different directions, but mostly to go to the same areas. Later on in about four long and boring moments, we had found Naruto at the house.

"You weren't here earlier though! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" It was very hard not to yell when you realize that your target was at the very house, and he was laughing his face off.

"I went to pick up some groceries, with Sakura." 'Curse that demonic witch of shopping, and her pink hair too!' Naruto then proceeded laughing again, followed by his more frequent look of thinking. 'Don't strain yourself, Naruto!' "Why were you so intent on finding me that you sent a miniature army of clones after me? "

I hadn't thought of how to cover that up, now I did. "I wanted to show you my version of the Shadow Clone Jutsu, even though I couldn't do the original version easily, I modified it!" That intrigued him, his face lit up like a neon sign in the middle of the night. (A/N: I got an overload of analogies somewhere in my mind.)

"Show me, please?" Got him now, didn't I?

"Okay, here we go! Army Wind Clone Jutsu!" With about seven hand signs that ended with a weird upside down triangle with my thumbs, which were all completed in less than three seconds, about fourteen clones appeared in the middle of the room.

"What are their properties?" With those surprisingly smart sounding words coming out of his mouth, I thought about that.

"Watch this." I punched a hole straight through one of the clones, who only regenerated it fully. "They can only be dispersed with chakra, seeing as how their bodies are composed of wind chakra that moves in certain directions, if one were to disrupt the flow the clone would disperse." The look of utter genius on Naruto's face said it all, it was a true work of art. 'If one could call it that…'

"That is awesome! Can you teach me that later, or right now? PLEASE?" I had his thoughts in a vice grip here. He fell into my trap.

"Only if you tell me which ninja in this village you like the most. If you don't then I cannot teach you." I saw as his face light up, then suddenly contorted into an inquisitive look.

"The most, eh? I think the answer is… Sakura!" He must have saw the look on my face, for he instantly started to flee from me. I started to fill my blood boil.

"I'm sorry but you think you like that pink-haired banshee that doesn't even reciprocate your feelings of acknowledgement? You prefer that wide-forehead, bubblegum-haired, useless girl with her only ability being able to screech you into submission over even the weapons expert Tenten, or even Ino Yamanaka! What repulses me even more is how you like that evil witch over the Hyuga heiress, Hinata, with her vastly superior strength and ability, not to mention her limitless beauty and grace." After each sentence I proceeded to throw something at him. 'I'm sorry Hinata, but he may not live from this. Forget the plan.'

Suddenly, Naruto stopped, barely dodging a thrown shuriken in the process. "Wait, you like Hinata." Oh no, he had turned the tables on me. "YOU TOTALLY LIKE HER!" 'Might as well yell it out to the world, why don't you, geez…'

"No, well, uhh, maybe…" The entire time I spent stuttering, Naruto spent it grinning like a fox. 'Maybe he is right, I do like her, but she likes Naruto, not me.' Okay, I was a standstill between my thoughts of whether I liked her or not. "Well, that is totally besides the point. Just forget about that and later on I will attempt to teach you my wind cloning. Deal?"

"Deal, although there might be slight complication with the fact that I yelled that to the world…" Then, he got hit by a lamp.

-Scene Change-

A day after that whole scenario, I had mastered the cloning jutsu. With that small step out of the way, I could finish that demonic creature known to many as paperwork, and join in on the chuunin exams.

After knocking on the door to the Hokage's main office, I proceeded in. Sarutobi was sitting there still working on some of the paperwork.

"Hey, old man, what's up? I finished the jutsu, so now I can hold up my end of the deal." Then I noticed that he had his reading glasses on and was staring intently at a certain piece of paper. "What's that say?"

"It states that only a team of three, and three only, may enter the chuunin exams. Your team has four, so you are not allowed in unless you find two others that will join in and are ninjas." He was right, my team had already signed up without me, and that leaves me on a team of one.

"Can I just do the paperwork first, and find a team later? Please, I will come up with the others before the end of the day." That would be hard, but possible, I could do it. 'Who else is a ninja that isn't on a team and is a genin?'

"Sure, kid. Just finish up the paperwork if you can, and how do you propose to do that?" With a murmur of "Army Wind Clone Jutsu" and the seven hand signs completed in quick secession, an army of seventy-five of me had littered the room. "Oh, I get it. Just keep the room in one piece until I come back in about ten minutes."

With the gathered confirmation of "If that's possible, then sure," we set to work. In about seven and a half minutes, we had finished forging all of the signatures. Forging, was actually part of the ninja training regiment and was something I had become a slight master of, which was attributed to the many years of my life spent helping my father complete his accursed Raikage paperwork.

As the door opened, I dismissed all of the wind clones, most of which had received paper cuts in the process of signing all the papers. "So how close are you to finishing? Holy gods on high, how the hell did you finish all of that?" Pleased at the fact that I could elicit such a reaction out of the old guy, I actually did a victory dance.

"Clones are such useful things, especially when you can motivate them into action." I added that part with a slight smirk as I recalled what I had used to motivate them. 'I shall never tell anyone what I had used, especially since it was that they could kiss Hinata.'

Slightly happy that I had completed part one of my journey into the chuunin exams, now all I had left to do was find two people that had yet to enter, and had the qualifications to do so.

-Scene Change-

After spending about two hours trying to think of who could possibly make it into my team and into the tournament, I had reached a dilemma. There was absolutely no one even left that could meet those qualifications.

"There is no way I can make it into the exams by my self, and the first part is taking place tomorrow. I am so totally doomed to have to wait another year to be a chuunin." Then I heard a couple of footsteps coming from behind me.

"Hey, Kail what are you doing all the way in the middle of town? Shouldn't you be training for the exams with the others?" It was only Shiro. 'The others, wait, that means he isn't entering!'

"Uh, Shiro, aren't you a genin here now?" He nodded slightly in approval, and had a quizzical look on his face as if wondering why I would care. "Thank god for that, I was wondering if you would like to be on a team with me for the exams. Please say yes."

"Sure. Oh, and I've got good news, I have been assigned to Team Gai!" I started wondering how that could possibly be good news when I realized I still had absolutely no third member for the team.

"I have a small problem still, we need a third member for the team or else we can't compete. Is there even anyone left that is a genin, yet not entered in on the tournament?" I was still perplexed on how that can be solved. 'No one is left, I am doomed to utter boredom in the form of D-ranked missions while the others get to become chuunin! NO!'

Another pair of footsteps came up, following Shiro's pair. "Actually, I am available at the moment, kid." Wait, the voice referred me as a kid, that is Kara!

"Uh, Kara, I'm sorry but you're a chuunin already." She surprisingly shook her head.

"I am a chuunin in Kumogakure, not here. Before we left the village, I found out that here I am no longer a chuunin, but a simple genin that just so happens to be so bored as to assist the Hokage." That, surprisingly, actually made sense due to the fact that we illegally left Kumogakure.

"Woohoo! That means that there is now three people on this team! We can enter, all we have to do is sign up in the next two and a half minutes." Shiro replied, actually showing emotion in his voice. "Wait, two and a half minutes is all that is left! Kail, use your teleport to sign us up, and hurry!"

I complied, and in less that a minute we were signed up as contestants in the chuunin exams. 'That is step one complete, now all we have to do is finish the three parts to the exam! That will be so easy compared to what I just went through!'

Little did I know that what I just said was quite contrary to what the fact actually is. The exam would stress the limits of my imagination, strength, and skills.

At least that was what it said in big bold print on the bottom of the sign up sheet for the exams. Now I know I should have read that…

---------------------

A/N: This chapter was incredibly slow to chunk out, and did not even fit what I thought the chapter would be like. This was straight down horrible in my thoughts. At least now we know that Kail, Shiro, and Kara will enter in on the tournament, and will start to take a bigger part in on the storyline. Oh, and I definitely hate Sakura more than anyone else in the entire manga so I may be hating on her in the story.

Just to ask, can anyone email or tell me the battles of the third part of the exams? I only know a few of the matches, like Gaara versus Lee, Naruto versus Kiba, and Hinata versus Neji. If anyone can tell me the first tier of matches and their winners I will greatly appreciate it, and probably ending up idolizing them like my savior.

Remember kids, reviews are like a box of chocolates, they will be eaten up in about five seconds after I find them. Give me my reviews, or at least my chocolates!


	9. Chapter 9: The Exams Part 1

-1The Plan for Hinata Hyuga

A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers, you all rock! Due to the increased amount of reviews, even though a large portion was from one person (who is not so anonymous to me…), I was still amazed at it. Oh, and I am reaching the point where I can take the story in multiple directions, mostly ending with Hinata with either Kail or Naruto, so if you want to, people, you can give me ideas for the plotline. Here we go with a new chapter!

Disclaimer: The owner of Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto, I think, which is not me. I SHOULD KNOW!

------------------------------------

Chapter Nine: Chuunin Exams: Part One

I was still in shock over the surprising ease in completing the team of three, entering the contest, and starting the chuunin exams. Kara and Shiro had already decided to try and see what the competition was like, and left me behind, stuck in the crowd of ninja.

After a bunch of talking, a few minor skirmishes, and a bunch of ninja making themselves seem freakishly powerful, an annoying voice rang out above the crowd.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage! Believe it!" Yep, Naruto's a freakin' idiot. At least he got struck over the head by some pink-haired banshee.

"Hey Sasuke, isn't that the kid you annihilated in that match?" Oh, when I find who started that rumor in battle, they are going down with little to no blood left in what one would not dare to call a body after I am done with it. I followed the voice to find Ino.

"Ino, what the hell are you doing spreading such blasphemy?" She giggled slightly and motioned to something behind her back.

"I found him Shikamaru! I told you he would take place in the exams, and that is twenty dollars you owe me!" I heard a small "what a drag" from behind her. So that is why she said that, to find me. "Yeah, I knew that saying that would cause you to come to me. So, how'd you get in? Don't you need a team of three?"

"Yeah, I got Shiro and Kara to join me. Shiro can't wait to be the skeleton out of someone, and Kara is just not really caring right now, she was more focused on trying to find a snack machine." She seemed to brighten up at the fact that I had made it in the tournament.

I suddenly felt a huge weight crush me in a bear hug of deathly proportions, it was Kiba. "So you made it, eh? I thought that Shino's plan to sign us up before you could would eliminate from the competition." I was going to kill Shino after this, and I thought he had the ability to not hate me, surprise there. (Note the sarcasm.) "Anyways, I hope that I get to fight you now, and I've been training."

I was about to retort smartly and tell him that no amount of training could help him and his lack of brains when I was sadly interrupted by the coughing voice of Gekko Hayate. "Everyone, the first -cough- part of the exams will -cough- start immediately. Go to the appropriate room, now, to -cough- be tested." 'Will someone just kill him already?' (A/N: How true is that, sadly. -Runs off crying-)

We, including Shikamaru, who looked like he was going to die of boredom, and Ino, who was busy rapidly spitting out exclamations involving Sakura and Sasuke, followed into the massive room. Little did we know that our wits would be tested not in a battle, but in a written test that was so boringly hard it could kill.

-Scene Change-

(A/N: Just to warn you, the exams may go by faster than one would think. Oh, and the questions for the test are totally made up by me, the almighty author.)

"Everyone take your seats. I will -cough- hand out the tests. Then, and only then will the true proctor -cough- appear." After the anticipated mass groan from everyone in the room, Hayate proceeded to hand out the test, which only held nine questions. Gekko then left in a puff of smoke, complete with him coughing like always.

"Great, nine questions that are exceedingly impossible, and we have a bunch of jounin staring holes through us. What could go wrong?" At least it wasn't me for once to spell out doom for the rest of the ninjas, instead it was some random ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist. The answer to his overly cliché question was soon to follow, sadly it was in the form of our proctor.

Despite the appearance in overly dramatic smoke that nearly choked the rest of the ninja in the room, the proctor was very frightening in his appearance. "I am Ibiki Morino, the proctor of the first part of the exam: the written exam. There are a few rules…" After that, I tuned him out and looked at the test. 'Determine the sequence of these forgotten symbols of the ancients: 1 1 2 3 5 8 13.' I was doomed.

"YOU MAY BEGIN, and the tenth question will be given in fourty-five minutes." In an instant, four-hundred and seven pencils descended upon a multitude of papers, creating a sound akin to Kara's voice, grating and annoying. 'I wonder what the others are thinking about their tests? Let's check with a little jutsu, Mind Reading Jutsu!'

The flood of minds quickly dimmed down to about a few, but the easiest to pick out was Kiba's. 'Three times one, oh my gosh this is a hard test.' Wow Kiba, you're a living genius like Shikamaru. Let's try him now, then I'll have the answers. 'What a drag, hey Kail I know your there, here's the answers if you want them.' JACKPOT!

In about fourty minutes, I had finished the test and had read everyone's mind. Naruto's was as blank as his test, not surprisingly. Sakura's had all the answers and she had been possessed by Ino, who was thinking the scariest thoughts ever imagined, such as but not limited to killing Sakura on accident by jumping through the window. Kiba was still stuck on the three times one question and Shino was just thinking that his bugs would like the taste of my flesh. Then I was interrupted by a kid's voice.

"Hey, Morino dude I have to use the bathroom!" It was that weird puppeteer from Sunagakure, I read his mind and I was bombarded with about seventy thoughts by once, apparently it was some sort of defense from mind reading, odd. After he left, I was bored again and set to trying to read Sasuke's mind. All I got was the thought about 'being an avenger' followed by several 'Mwahahahaha' statements.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was actually a quarter to five o'clock. "Yes Kail, I know it is time for the tenth question." The whole class, now including the puppet master, seemed either shocked or bored to utter death. "The tenth question has a few rules regarding it, this question can fail your entire team if answered wrong and if you accept the question and get it wrong, you can never become a chuunin. Any of those who wish to quit, tell me now." This was followed by many random weak ninja quitting, causing their entire team to follow them out of the room.

Naruto was the only one who dared to break the silence, and right when he looked like he was raising his hand to quit also. "I will never quit, for I am the next Hokage. Believe it!" After about three seconds, I quit listening to the speech. However, the effects were immediate to those who actually listened, one could actually feel the enthusiasm in the air. "So I accept the question! Just what is it?"

"That was the question, whether you stayed or not. Those who stayed passed, those who left can build up confidence for next year. Good luck becoming chuunin, now for your next test. Anko?" As we looked around for the next proctor, a black cloak busted in through the window.

After we had all went into battle mode with stances ready, the cloak then unraveled to reveal a certain Anko Mitarashi, who was described by Kara as a living psychotic wannabe. However, Anko did not seem to be that at a glance, actually she looked very, um, nice. "Arriving, Anko Mitarashi! I am the proctor for the next exam, which will take place at this location." She chunked a load of maps at the class, then left.

'The Forest of Death, training area number fourty-four, that will be easy to get to.' I looked around for Kara and Shiro, but they had already left. "Wind Transfer Jutsu!" I felt the winds pick up around me, taking me to the destination of the exam.

At least they were supposed to, instead I hit the side of the Hokage tower. "What the hell? Stupid jutsu, wrong way!" Eventually, I got there just in time for the speech.

-Scene Change-

I arrived to see a stunned Naruto, who had a cut on his cheek, as well as the rest of the group, including Anko who was currently preoccupied with an evil laugh. "Okay, what happened?"

Thankfully, Anko repeated her little speech about the rules. "The teams will each enter through a gate, has to get both a heaven and earth scroll through any means necessary, and then get to the tower in the middle without opening the scrolls. Any questions?" She followed this with a crack of her knuckles, noting that if anyone spoke up, they would die. "GO!"

I watched as the separate teams each received their scrolls, then we were next. "Okay, we have our scroll, the heaven scroll. Shiro, did you note which teams had an earth scroll?" A small nod assured me. "Kara, we will need your abilities for a trap." Another nod came, followed by Kara raising her hand.

"I have a question, when did you become the leader of the group? I used to be a chuunin, so I am more eligible for leadership." She proudly stood, trying to say that she should be the leader.

Shiro answered for me. "Then do you already have a battle strategy? I think not. Did you immediately become leader just by talking? I think not. Are you an idiot? I think so." I smirked inwardly and started to focus as Kara started to yell repeatedly.

"Guys, we have to get to the tower as fast as possible, scroll or not." We instantly nodded in agreement and set off to the tower.

-Scene Change while Kara is still arguing-

We had arrived with few casualties, the only ones being my patience and I think I lost a few brain cells after smashing into several trees that 'came out of nowhere'. Surprisingly, we went so fast that we had made it to the tower in less than thirty minutes. It was now plan time.

"Kara, when a team attempts to come through the gate, we are going to beat the living hell out of them with jutsu. Shiro, set up that needle trap you told me about in training." My plan was guaranteed to get us a scroll, unless there was some overly powerful teams. The needle trap would alert us to anyone passing within seventy feet of the tower using bells and needles as alarms. After someone passed it, Kara would trap the enemy with water in our canteens, and I would steal the scrolls then proceed to disable the enemy ninja team. Absolute genius.

We waited a total of fifteen minutes until Shiro had set up the trap. He had even customized the trap so that the needles would pierce the enemy's body with a paralysis ingredient. That would ease up our job. Kara and me had taken a roost on the top of a tree in the range of the entire trap's alarm.

For a total of fifteen more minutes we had heard no one pass the trap, yet it wasn't even disabled. "They are taking forever, you would think that they would be able get the scrolls faster." Then the alarm went off, the trap had worked. "Come on Kara, we have a job to do!"

As we headed towards the alarm, we saw something very alarming. A huge mass of malevolent chakra was emanating from the area, and it smelt of blood. 'I am starting to think that this is not a good idea. The air reeks of death near here.' Then we saw the origin of the chakra, a sand ninja named Gaara no Sabaku.

His eyes were wide and bloodshot, looking akin to something like a demon. Even his teammates, including that evil puppeteer guy that scared the living hell out of me, were frightened of him. Then he looked straight at me. 'Oh, were so dead.'

Sand flew straight out of a gourd on his back, heading towards me at a speed similar to what one would consider mach one. "Die." That was the only word that came from Gaara's mouth. Kara instantly shot the sand out of the air with a blast of water in the shape of a dolphin.

To my surprise, the sand instantly started to waver in the air, slowly becoming similar to mud. The soaked sand was slowed down to the point where I could dodge the immense speed. 'Good job Kara, you just saved my life. I will buy you ramen later.' I dodged the blast of sand, yet the smell of blood was so intense that my vision began to waver.

"Oh no, Kara, take out his sand with your water, now!" I then felt an intense blast of wind strike my body. After I hit a tree from the force, I saw that the wind came from a giant fan on the female sand ninja's back. Then a puppet came towards me with a blade outstretched, I knew that the puppet was Kankuro's.

I flipped above the blade, landing on the puppet's head. I grabbed the puppet's back and channeled chakra straight into it, releasing it all in the process. The puppet exploded into a lot of pieces, yet the chakra strings were still attached. 'Oh no.' The separate blades flew straight at me, aimed for the heart.

A flood of senbon needles struck the arms, pinning them to the trees. Shiro had saved me. 'Great, ramen for everyone. I'm going to either be dead or broke by the end of the day.' "Thanks. Shiro, you get puppet boy over there. Kara, you get the demon kid. I'll take the girl."

I ran straight at her, ignoring the fact that her fan could generate wind. "Enveloping Cyclone!" She had me trapped in a rotating wind cyclone. Wind versus wind, this should be good.

"Wind Release: Inner Wind Flow!" I created a flow of wind going in the opposite direction of the cyclone's spin. It dispersed as expected, yet I met a fan to the face. The world started to spin, and I was out like a candle in the wind.

-Scene Change-

I awoke at the entrance of the tower. "What the hell happened here?" Shiro was battered with a bunch of bruises that littered his shoulders and all the way up to his head. Kara seemed to be out of breath and blood was splattered across her uniform's sleeves.

"That sand kid knocked you out, so we had to retreat. We left the scroll in the process, sort of to get them off of our trail. Sorry." Kara then added an awkward smile at the end, which revealed several teeth that were knocked out of place.

"So we have no scrolls, whatsoever? Well at least we are alive, and not too badly annihilated, right?" I smiled back, at least we still could get two more scrolls. The truth is that the trap was still intact and we could defeat the next people to come through the trap.

Luckily, right then the trap went off. "Kara, Shiro, let's take 'em down!" We set off in the direction of the alarm, which was only about a mile away.

-Scene Change-

It took about thirteen minutes to locate the cause. It was only a group of rain ninjas, and they didn't look anywhere near as tough as Gaara.

"Hey, you rain-nin, surrender the scrolls or die a painful death!" A 'yeah right' ensued, and the rain ninjas set into the most messed up battle stances I had ever seen. "You have got to be kidding me, that guy looks like an idiot."

The rain-nin ran at us in a hurried speed as if to strike first. A senbon needle rushed past, nowhere near the targeted area of my head. I instantly dispatched one of them with a simple kick to the nose, which probably either killed him or he would not be able to smell the flowers any time soon.

Shiro instantly disappeared into the ground, surprising the enemy ninja that was trying to kill him. "Behind you." A senbon needle struck the area on his neck as soon as he turned around, a paralyzing blow.

Kara summoned a puddle of water around the opponent, then imploded it, thus causing the opponent to choke into unconsciousness. "Easy as pie, umm, pie." Kara then proceeded to daydream about pie while I went for the scrolls.

"Well, there's the two scrolls, heaven and earth. Well at least that was incredibly easy, especially compared to the sand ninja battle." We all shook our heads and set out for the tower.

-Scene Change-

The trip took about fourteen more minutes, just breaking an hour in total time of travel. The entrance was incredibly glamorous, especially for being in the middle of a ninja exam. Gold and many other blindingly bright colors nearly killed my vision as we proceeded onward.

'Can someone please throw some black in here?' The colors of utter happiness continued onward until we reached a plaque, which held some words in what I believe was kanji. "Hey Kara, can you decipher that?"

"You can't even read kanji, that's a basic skill! Geez, such a kid…" As I was about to beat the living hell out of Kara, she began to read the sign, well at least it was more of a summary. "It says something about heaven and earth together will open the way, blah blah blah. I guess that means that we open them together."

As Kara began to open the heaven scroll, Shiro threw a senbon straight past her head. "Did you even consider that this may be a trap by other ninja? To get us to open the scrolls beforehand, it may hold undesired consequences." He was totally right, not only in the fact that Kara was an idiot, but also in the fact that some enemy ninja could have laid a trap.

"Well, then what do we do? Raid the tower for no reason, destroy other ninja out of boredom, lay down and die, or do we just wait for another team to try to open the scrolls? All of those seem like viable ideas to me." Kara was just attempting to be an idiot, but instead she came up with a good idea.

"Yes Kara, we are going to wait for another team, not die. If we observe the other teams, then maybe we will not fall prey to some unknown enemy trap." We all nodded in agreement with the plan.

-Scene Change-

Meanwhile…

Far away at the top of the tower was Anko Mitarashi, resident psychotic jounin. "Shouldn't we at least go down and tell them that it's not a trap? For being the third team in the tower they sure are dumb." The entire team of jounin sweat dropped at the simple fact.

Gekko Hayate, a.k.a. the coughing one, was the first to reply. "Actually, they are -cough- definitely the smartest team out of them all right now. Gaara's team -cough- just happened to have freakish amounts of strength, and Team Nuzashi of -cough- the rain ninjas just happened to find a group of ninjas incapacitated. I will go down -cough- myself and tell them the facts." With another lung-threatening cough, he got up and proceeded to go down the stairs.

-Scene Change-

Back with the trio of me, Kara, and Shiro, we were incredibly bored. Waiting for the next team was turning out to be the most boring event in the world. We had resorted to playing a version of pick-up sticks involving senbon.

Suddenly, a cough alerted us to the presence of a person. After nearly killing the person with a reaction involving several shuriken and kunai, we discovered it was only Gekko Hayate. "Can someone -cough- please get me down from -cough- here? Oh, and -cough- this plaque actually wasn't -cough- a trap. Congratulations, you -cough- pass."

We not only celebrated at the fact that we passed, but we also began to leave the room. The only thing remaining was to pass the preliminaries of the third exam, and then to pass the real test itself.

Actually, there was another thing remaining, and on a wall too. That just so happened to be getting Hayate… Whoops.

"CAN SOMEONE -cough- GET ME DOWN FROM -cough- HERE? Anyone, please?"

-----------------------------------------

A/N: I had fun writing the Gekko Hayate part of the chapter, MWAHAHAHA for keeping him on a wall. -avoids several thrown objects from Hayate fans- "Why are you trying to kill me, I am one of you!" Next chapter will be part three of the exams, and will be more action packed, if you like that. Also, another team will be involved in the exams, hint: they were mentioned earlier in the chapter. Remember that you can give me ideas for how to shape the storyline, for I am totally just writing on a whim here.

Reviews are the nectar of life, at least for us fan fiction writers. You would review not only for the story to continue, but for my life to continue as well! You don't want me to die, do you? REVIEW, OR THY LIFE SHALL BE IGNORED IN MY EYES, MWAHAHAHA!


	10. Chapter 10: The Exams Part 2

-1The Plan for Hinata Hyuga

A/N: I'm updating again! WOOT! Well, since I have to finish this story, mostly because I like it, I shall continue updating as fast as I possibly can. Well here is the next chapter! Remember, the review button is lonely.

Disclaimer: Is my name Masashi Kishimoto, then no, I do not own Naruto. I barely own my socks…

--------------------------------

Chapter Ten: Chuunin Exams Part Two

After waiting for the other teams to pass, or die a horrible, horrible death, we sat down in a room filled with the others that had passed. The Nuzashi team apparently held a fear of Gaara also, so we mostly talked and got to know each other.

The leader of the team was a kid around my age named Akira Narumo. His spiked black hair was a little funny looking, but the katana around his waist said not to laugh to much. "So you guys passed also? Cool, now there's at least someone we can talk to without having to fear for our lives." Gaara looked in our direction as he said that and we took a few steps further away.

The others in the team were actually very kind and held a lot in common with us. The girl in the team was named Ururu, and apparently she was a user of mostly genjutsu and weaponry. "Hi, I'm Ururu, and if you mess with me, I will mess with your mind." That was her introduction, which was followed by her glaring an evil look then laughing her face off.

The third member in the group was named Mazuri, and he apparently did not like to talk much. "I am Mazuri. I hail from the Wave Country." That was all he said the entire time, and he did not keep eye contact with anyone in the room, even his partners, for a long time.

"He's a little shy. Just be nice to him, he's had a hard time in his life, okay?" We turned around to see Akira saying that, then not commenting on that any more. 'I could probably relate to that…' "Anyways, how did you guys pass? We just stumbled upon a scroll that was abandoned near the tower. It was a heaven scroll, and we just happened to have an earth scroll."

"Wait, did you just say it was a heaven scroll?" He nodded. "We lost ours in a match against that team over there, the scroll was in fact a heaven scroll too. I think we lost it in a clearing about a mile southeast from here." Akira started to put on a thinking pose, which actually suited him, and then thrust his hand in the air.

"That is where we found it! It must've been yours then!" Well that is an odd coincidence, or is it? I didn't think too hard on the matter and we set back to playing some games, or at least that is what the others did. Mazuri didn't play and just walked off stating that he would be back. I set off after him.

'Where did he go?' He walked off in the direction of the stairs, but he wasn't found anywhere near them. 'He went outside then.' I heard a clunk as if they were footsteps come from directly above me, but that was impossible since I was on the top floor.

I quickly jumped out a window and walked up to the roof.

-Scene Change-

"There you are. I have been looking for you, little worm." I looked around to find the voice, but then I saw it. A creepy blue-haired guy with a flower in his hair was standing in front of Mazuri, with his hand outstretched as if pointing to him.

"Leave me alone for once, Reshuko. I have a life now, with friends." I saw Mazuri standing there as if challenging him. "Your Akatsuki gang cannot harm me now. Especially with another backing me up." He turned directly to me.

"So you are another Akatsuki member? I will show you what I did to Kakuzu, Itachi, and Kisame!" I ran directly at the freak and thrust a kunai straight through his heart. "No blood, what in the hell?" I felt the body explode into a bunch of cherry blossom petals.

"You are Kail Kazerai, are you not? Even without Orochimaru, I can take you both on!" As I stood there trying to find his position I turned to Mazuri and motioned for him to flee. Mazuri instantly disappeared. "I came here for a demon, but instead I get to kill two idiots with one kunai!"

I felt blood trickle down my back, the slice was not lethal. "You are going to torture me, not kill me? What a mistake that is then!" I turned around and channeled chakra around my palm. "Die you freak!" The palm went straight through him, nicking enough parts to be fatal.

"I will come back later, have fun being with three demons and a bunch of psychotic ninjas!" Then he disappeared in a whirlwind of petals. I looked around and saw that Mazuri had escaped back into the tower. 'Three demons? What is that freak talking about?'

I headed back into the tower to ask Mazuri a few questions.

-Scene Change-

I found Mazuri attempting to pay for several bowls of ramen at a stand within the tower. "Here is the money, just give me the ramen. Yes, I don't care what kind, just give me them. I SAID I DON'T CARE!" Maybe now wasn't a nice time to ask Mazuri anything. So much for being 'shy'.

"O-okay sir, h-here is y-your ramen! Just don't kill me…" After the ramen was delivered to Mazuri, and the stand operator got his heart beating back to normal, I headed to ask Mazuri.

"Mazuri, besides the fact you almost scared that guy to death, what are you doing?" Apparently I startled him because he almost dropped the bowls. "Do you need some help?"

"No thanks, this is excellent training for balance. Oh, and the others made me pay for it…" So that was why he had fifteen bowls of ramen, wait, fifteen? 'Oh yeah, Kara is fat, I forgot…'

As I snickered inwardly at my comment, I got back to the real questions. "Why is the-" Just then an announcement came on.

"Will the owner of a flying purple cow please turn their headlights off? Oh, and will everyone please come to the auditorium that just appeared in the basement? The second test has been finished." With a loud beep and an exclamation of 'OUCH!' from every team that was in the tower, the announcement had ended.

"Anyways, Mazuri I'll see you later." I vanished off to see what the next exam was going to be. "I HOPE IT'S A FIGHT!"

-Scene Change-

I looked around for who else had finished the second test and found the others. Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto had passed. Sadly so had Neji, Sasuke, and Sakura. There was also a sound team and the Nuzashi team.

"This is gonna be interesting, isn't it Kail?" I looked over to see Shiro talking to me, with an overenthusiastic Kara bouncing around in circles around him. "I heard that several teams died during the second exam from some unknown cause. Probably Gaara though…"

"I had heard that. There's something weird going on here, I can tell that everyone else is highly strung. Even Naruto looks a little odd today, and not like he normally is. Did something happen to their team?" Shiro shrugged and then looked up as Gekko Hayate coughed as if to signal an announcement.

"AHEM! Will -cough- everyone please settle down? Okay, -cough- since there are too many -cough- teams to properly compete in the -cough- third exam, there will be some -cough- preliminaries." To take over for the coughing jonin, in came Sarutobi, the evil Hokage.

"As Gekko here was saying, there will be preliminaries before the third exam. These preliminaries will be one-on-one matches. The winners will then be eligible for the third exam, and to become a chuunin. The matches will be randomized and shown on this screen." He pointed to the screen which was incredibly huge, especially in comparison to the rest of the room. "If your name is shown, proceed to the center of the arena for your match."

I raised my hand. "If the matches are too boring, can we leave and venture outside of the arena? If we do, can we just come back for our matches?" Everyone started to whisper saying things like 'I hope my match isn't what he will consider boring' and other things like 'and that kid thinks battles to the death is boring'.

Sarutobi boomed in over the loud din. "AHEM! Yes Kail, you may leave and walk around during the boring matches. Just be back in time for your match." The entire time I was thinking 'Yes, I get to miss Sakura's match!' "Anyways, let the first match begin!"

The names on the screen began to spin like a roulette wheel. As the names started to slow down, I noticed that my name had passed about seven more times than the others. 'That Sarutobi really wants me to die, doesn't he?' Finally the fixed names stopped. "Sasuke Uchiha versus Yoroi Akado." (A/N: Is that the guys name?)

'Great, the almighty Uchiha versus some random sound ninja. I would leave but Sakura's screeching is binding me in my spot. I hate her so…' As my thoughts went on, so did the screams of "GO SASUKE!" and many annoyed sounds of "Tch."

The match went very oddly. Sasuke didn't even attempt to use any of his fire jutsu, which were pretty much the heart of his wimpy strategies. The sound ninja not only looked creepy, but he also had a weird aura around him. 'So he can leech chakra from his opponents, eh? Sasuke's totally doomed.'

Then, Sasuke pulled out a reversal that caused him to have a moment of attack. "This is it." That is what I heard him say under his breath as he pulled out a taijutsu attack that was put into action with the words "Shishi rendan!" 'Lion Combo? Wait, I know what that means but I can't read kanji? When in hell did that happen?'

As I stood wondering to myself on how in hell that anomaly occurred, I must've missed something. Sasuke was not in the arena and the next match had started. "At least Sasuke won, and not that other guy. Maybe I can look forward to beating him off his high pedestal." I just then noticed the two intimidating girls standing next to me cracking their knuckles. "Uh, hi Ino. Sakura your just a wannabe ninja." Ino laughed while Sakura stood their speechless.

I looked back to see Shino walking out of the arena, glaring daggers at me. "I want you dead." Well at least he has goals.

"The next match is…" The screen froze on the names. "Kankuro versus Tsurugi." I left the arena to find something to drink.

"Ah, absolutely nothing. Splendid. WHERE IS THE DRINKS IN HERE?" I turned around several corners in a futile attempt to find a drink, as I suddenly heard something.

I listened closer to the sound and used sense of the winds. It came in full sound now, like something akin to surround sound. "Kabuto, find the Uchiha, then report to me." I heard the footsteps come in my direction. "What are you doing? Aren't you watching the matches?"

With a quick version of "No, I went to get a drink" I fled from the creepy guy who was glaring a hole through my head. At least the Kankuro match had ended by the time I had got back, and apparently someone had ended in the hospital with several broken bones.

I got back to my spot in the stands to observe the matches. Little did I know that I had knocked over Choji's chip bag and had nearly knocked Tenten off the stands in the process. "What's the matter Kail? You look like you saw a ghost." It was only Tenten, and she was not one that spoke to me often.

"Something is going on here, something odd. No, it was not a ghost either, it was that guy." I pointed to the sound jonin that was quietly observing the matches. "He was talking to a guy named Kabuto, telling him something about Sasuke. I think someone should watch over him." Tenten seemed to think I was delusional.

"Don't worry, Kakashi is watching over him in the hospital. If anything happens, he can take care of it." She turned back to look at the sound jonin. "He's gone!" She was right, he wasn't there anymore.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned to see the sound jonin. "Is something wrong here?" 'No duh, let's see here: you want to KILL SASUKE! Now doesn't that seem wrong?'

"Oh, umm, no n-nothing is w-wrong! I'm just a little thirsty from the exams." I barely squeaked out the first part. The jonin smirked and just ruffled my hair, then walked off with a grin. What I didn't noticed was the shadowy look in his eyes, the look of malicious intent…

"The next match is Sakura Haruno versus Ino Yamanaka. Begin!" I noticed a lag in the announcers voice, he must hate his job indefinitely.

"Go Ino, you can beat the hell out of that banshee! Watch for her forehead, and her shriek of deathly proportions!" Apparently that rest of the people in the crowd was amazed that I said such things in the presence of Sakura, or they were amazed that I knew the statement 'deathly proportions'. However, Ino smirked and Hinata giggled a little. 'Well that was very out of character, but it was cute…'

As I smashed the bad thoughts from my head, I watched as the match sadly drew out in a draw. Everything was matched punch for punch, kick for kick. Then, Ino cut her hair, which made her look, surprisingly, hot. "Whoa, go for the throat Ino!" She smiled then did the oddest thing I had ever seen, she sent her valentine jutsu. However it traveled through her hair and got Sakura.

Then Sakura got out and the two punched each other. 'Great, Sakura made it a draw. She is actually an okay fighter… Wait, what the hell am I thinking? SHE SUCKS AT FIGHTING!'

Then the other matches proceeded up to another epic match, Lee versus Gaara. As Gaara stepped down, he gazed at me with his bloodshot eyes. I saw a bright flash and felt the room start to spin. 'What the..?'

I succumbed into another white flash. 'Accursed repetition…'

-Scene Change-

The room was white as always, since I was once again in my mind. I felt along the ground and was waiting for some new anomaly to occur. "Come on Azarenuemo, I know your there somewhere!"

"_**Stop yelling, I can hear your thoughts. Baka…**_" Well at least Azare was here this time, not Hinata clones. 'Hinata… I remember that last time… Kissing with Hinata.' "_**Ahh, yes. Hinata was your crush's name wasn't it? Anyways you are wondering why your are here, right?**_"

"Sort of. Who cares anyways, all your going to say is some weird junk that won't make sense, unless you were talking to Sasuke or Shino." I spoke, just looking around for a change of scenery. 'Come on, give me something pretty to look at.' Then Hinata popped up. 'NOT HER, TRY A MARBLE ROOM WITH A STATUE!' Then it changed to that, just with a statue of Hinata.

"_**You know you are a total idiot, right? Anyways, you are here for some information on the three demons that blue-haired freak from the Akatsuki was talking about. The three are Gaara no Sabaku, which explains a lot, Mazuri, and…**_" He paused for dramatic effect. 'He's going to say Hinata, isn't he? Well it sure can't be Naruto or Kiba, they're too happy and outgoing.' "_**Naruto.**_"

"You've got to be kidding me. Naruto and Mazuri? Gaara I can understand, 'cause he's a freakin' psycho, but those two?" I couldn't believe it, Naruto is too happy and Mazuri is too nice to hold something like that.

"_**You are an idiot. The Akatsuki hunt down demons, and us because we can seal demonic energy of major proportions. Mazuri was being hunted down by flower boy over there because he has a demon, the six-tailed demon if I'm not mistaken. Naruto has a demon, the nine-tailed fox, which threatened Konoha many years ago. Gaara has the one-tailed Shukaku, which threatens to take over his body even as we speak. Do the math. Oh, and bye. May we meet again later on in the exams.**_" I took the time to absorb the data, which made little sense to me at the time. Then, with a wave, the Azarenuemo disappeared.

"Great, a thirteen second conversation and I don't even have a clue what he meant. Wait, the background hasn't disappeared yet. What is going on now?" The background then began to waver, as if to change, not to disappear. It was replaced with a sewer area, with a cage in the center, a cage with a creature with so much malicious chakra I couldn't see.

"_**So you are the container of Azarenuemo? The friend of mine as well, Kail was it not? I am the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox, destroyer of Konoha, the spirit in the one you call Naruto. You are the only one who can release me from this cage, and release me from Naruto forever. You are the one who can make Naruto happy for once in his life, happy behind his façade, not just on the outside. Remember that for now.**_" Then the flash happened and a huge, albeit demonic, grin appeared.

"Make him happy on the inside?" Then I was gone again, back to reality.

-Scene Change-

"KAIL, ARE YOU ALIVE? ITS TIME FOR YOUR MATCH!" I heard the loudest scream in the universe say to me. 'I hate Kara so…' "AND WHAT WERE YOU SAYING ABOUT HAPPY ON THE INSIDE? ARE YOU A PSYCHO?"

"Can you stop yelling in my ear Kara? I think I went temporarily deaf because of that." I looked at the board and saw my name followed by Akira's name. "Here I go!" Apparently, my balance wasn't back because as soon as I got up, I fell down again. When I regained my bearings, I jumped down into the arena.

"Nice for you to join us, Kail. Oh, and who do you want to make happy on the inside? Is it that Sakura chick?" I cracked my knuckles and nearly dented his face in with my fist.

"Sakura is nothing more than a useless girl with pink hair, an overly high-pitched voice, and an unhealthy obsession with the Uchiha emo-kid. The one thing you should worry about is getting a dentist for your teeth after I'm done with you." I kneed him in the stomach, followed by throwing him straight into the far wall. "Oh, and which matches were good?"

Akira quickly gathered his ground and wiped the dirt off of his face. "You missed Naruto's match, Gaara's match, oh and you missed Shiro's match. Your friend over there has some mad skills with senbon, he took out Mazuri in no time flat. Although Mazuri seemed a little out of it…" He then ran at me after unsheathing his katana. He then stopped and swung the sword around aimlessly.

"Are you going to try to slice me or are you going to at least going to cut yourself?" He then smirked and looked at me. I felt my left arm move without my will. "Puppetry? No, shadow imitation? Oh, no." He then ran forward. "Voodoo shikigami!" I saw a small paper puppet that he had carved with his slices.

"So you discovered it too? Well, at least your somewhat smart, except I got Mazuri to tell me your moves. He's an analyst, he can tell your abilities at a mere glance. Yours are only taijutsu, ninjutsu, and summoning. Simple actually, your defenses at genjutsu suck horribly." He laughed and then I noticed something. His shikigami had a slight problem, it was paper.

'Shi, no, ka, nar, u, kumo, bara! I control the winds now, let's blow that thing away!' I looked at the puppet and it hovered in the air, as did I. "There's my plan, you idiot I can fly!" I made the puppet fly in the direction of Akira, and move it's arms in the form of my jutsu. "Wind Release: Dancing Winds!" The wind picked up around Akira.

"What the..?" Then I picked up the wind's speed, creating gale force winds around only him. His shirt cut open in various places, followed by his skin ripping apart in several areas. "How can wind cut me? How can you fly? My strategy is flawless!"

I then remember Azarenuemo's immortal words. "You are an idiot. Wind Style: Vortex in the Winds!" The winds around him accelerated even more, creating a vortex that sucked all air from around him. His eyes began to close and his limbs became limp.

"May you win, Kail…" I cut the jutsu short and he hit the ground like a brick, as did the puppet of paper.

"The winner of the match is Kail!" Only five whoops were heard, coming from Ino, Naruto, Kara, Shiro, and Kiba. A 'troublesome' came from Shikamaru though. "The preliminaries are now over! A month break will be made so that you may train for the third exam, have fun." Such sarcasm came off from him that everyone sweat dropped, anime-style.

'Wait, that was the last match? Then that means that everyone has went already.' I jumped back up to the stands that surrounded the arena. "Hey, Kara, did you win your match?"

"Nope, I made it a draw. I used a self-destruction technique that took both me and Ururu out, but boy could she fight. Her little genjutsu techniques threw a flying cow at me, very original jutsu that was." Great, a floating cow. I told you genjutsu was a load of crud.

"So we have a month to train? Who else made it anyways?" That was another question that had bothered me .

"Shino, Sasuke, Dosu of the Sound Village, Shiro, Neji, Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and you. Oh, and Shikamaru won too, that kid's about as smart as they come…" Whoa, that's a lot of people that won. 'Wait, Hinata didn't win, neither was she in the stands during my match…'

"What happened to Hinata? Did she die? TELL ME SHE DIDN'T DIE!" Yes, I was screaming, and that caused about everyone's heads to turn towards me. "Aren't you guys supposed to be leaving now?" I cracked my knuckles and everyone fled as quickly as possible.

"I could tell you that she didn't die, but it would be a lie…" I ran at her with enough chakra in my hand to kill the Akatsuki leader fused with Kisame. "I WAS JUST KIDDING! She is in the hospital in a near-death status, though. You should go after her, we all know you love her."

"I DO NOT LOVE HER, SHE LIKES NARUTO NOT ME!" She had a giant 'O' plastered on her face, and then her eyes slanted.

"So, you love her, but you are also trying to pair her up with that dope? He is clueless, just go confess to her already." She was very sly, and apparently very smart.

"Goodbye, Kara. I hope I never see you again." I left without another word, knowing she was right. I had a month to make everything up and right again.

One month to force myself to get rid of the truth, the truth that I love her. One month to enlighten Naruto, and make him happy on the inside. One month to save the village. One month to make the village a slightly better place.

One month to save myself.

------------------------------------

A/N: After my longest chapter ever in existence, I feel slightly awesome, and tired. I have decided that this will be a slightly more action-packed. Now with Akatsuki troubles, Naruto's demon being slightly sly and evil, Mazuri also containing a demon, Hinata in a near-death status, and now with Kail having slight issues with his side on the line of love, this story is getting good. (And longer than I thought, sadly, now I will never be able to finish…) Since the story is getting slightly less romance-centric, the next chapters will center more around Kail facing his feelings, and Naruto facing his demons, head on.

The review button loves you, SO PRESS IT! If you leave flames, I have a fire extinguisher and a sense of humor to face it. FEAR THE SENSE OF HUMOR!


	11. Chapter 11: Hints at Hinata, Part Two

-1The Plan for Hinata Hyuga

A/N: I'm sorry for this having lack of romance between Naruto and Hinata, but this chapter and the next are going to reinforce that mostly. Kail will start to realize something that has been in front of his face the whole time, and then more major events will occur. Have fun reading the new chapter! It will be better hopefully…

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, which is not me.

--------------------------------

Chapter Eleven: One Month

As I rushed to the hospital, I realized something incredibly important that I should've brought. Naruto. 'If he saw her in this condition, it might help our situation here.' Oh well, I had already broke the door to the hospital down, bursting in with a load of flowers that I bought from the Yamanaka shop.

"Where is the room with Hinata Hyuga?" The desk receptionist lady just pointed to a square on the wall that said '1408'. "When did this place get fourteen floors? Oh yeah, this is a ninja village."

I teleported up to the fourteenth floor to check in on Hinata. The sign on the door said 'No visitors currently' but to hell with that. I gently opened the door after destroying the sign and saw exactly what I didn't want to. Hinata was in a small room, with a respirator assisting her with breathing, as well as some other machine thing that was supposedly doing something. "Hinata?"

I saw her eyes open, which was a little frightening because they were still in Byakugan mode, and she muttered something. "Kail, it says no visitors." She pointed at the remains of the sign, which I had skillfully left on the door handle. She then looked at the flowers and stared at me.

"Um, Hinata, can you please deactivate the Byakugan? It's a little creepy, and I brought you flowers to give this room some color. Geez, the rooms in here make the people want to die…" I put the vibrant flowers in a small pot in the windowsill, and looked outside to see Lee, Ino, Sakura, and a nurse yelling at each other.

"Oh, I'm s-sorry." She deactivated the Byakugan and looked at me with those lavender eyes of hers. "Tell me, did Naruto win his match? Did you win yours too?"

"Yes Naruto won against Kiba, I also heard that Kiba will not be smelling the flowers anytime soon. I also won, but it was boring and uneventful, nothing anyone will remember. Should I continue with the plan?" The plan was supposed to involve her being kidnapped by Shiro, but in her condition that was impossible.

"Yes, we can continue, but it has to be done in another way, though. I have to act like I'm asleep before the psychotic nurses come in, they think I'm going to die, but that won't happen. Especially not with healing medicine that I bought for these occasions…" She smiled, then coughed a little, and motioned me to get out of here.

"Okay Hinata, I'll leave soon so you can fool the nurses. I have an idea anyways." Hinata put on a questioning look and then motioned for me to spill the idea. "Nah, I will tell you tomorrow."

I headed home, where Naruto was. 'This is going to be so awesome, and simple, that Naruto is going to freak out when he finds out it's me!'

-Scene Change-

As I closed the doors, gently, it was already midnight. Naruto was asleep, so I had all the time in the world to perfect the plan. 'Let's get to work shall we?'

I spent about an hour working on a crucial jutsu until I had it, and now the plan could go on. 'Now all we need is Naruto.' I started to cook some leftover ramen, and sure enough, there was Naruto in the hallway.

'Imitation Jutsu!' Smoke popped up from around me, and sure enough it worked. I was a living version of Hinata.

"-Yawn- When did you learn to make Ramen, Kail? Wait, your not Kail, your Hinata!" He held up a nearby lamp defensively, looking like a total idiot in the process.

'Time to test if I got the voice right!' I turned to look at Naruto. "U-uh hi Naruto. I c-came to t-talk to you." Stuttering is so like Hinata, especially since I have seen her talking to Naruto. Trust me, that is like a Hinata stutter-fest.

"Talk to me, about what?" He bit the lure on the hook. Time to reel him in!

"A-about something I h-had wanted to t-tell you s-since the Academy." I let the words sink in, which was obvious by the emotions shown on his face, which stopped at utter perplexity. I also began to poke my two index fingers together nervously, like Hinata does nearly every time she talks. "I l-love you, N-Naruto."

"HUH?! Seriously, why have you never hinted at that, then?" Wow, he is totally oblivious. "Besides, doesn't Kail like you?" 'NO I DO NOT!' "Are you sure that you love me?"

Then the jutsu took the perfect time to crack up on me. "Yes I am-." 'Oh no, the jutsu stopped, the voice isn't right!' "Uh, b-bye N-Naruto!" Before the body could revert, I fled out the nearest window.

'At least now plan part one is complete. Now all I have to do is walk in and ask him stuff.' I walked back in through the front door. "Hey Naruto, why did Hinata just jump out our window?" I shook my hand in front of his face, but there was no response. "Are you dead Naruto? If so, will your spirit at least tell me that you died from choking on ramen?" It was true, everyone in the village believed that would be the cause of his death.

Then, his eye suddenly twitched. "Uh-huh! What are you saying Kail? Yes, I like ramen!" Yep, he had lost it. I smacked him across the face, although it was only lightly. "Oh, Kail you will never believe it! Hinata just told me that she loves me!"

"So, how do you respond? Is it a 'I have waited for my moment in all of my life,' or was it a 'HUH?!' Which one was it?" His face went a little droopy. "You said huh, didn't you?" He nodded, followed by me sighing. "What is your true opinion on your emotions and perspective of Hinata?" 'Hey, I sound like a psychiatrist!'

"I thought I liked Sakura, but now I'm not quite sure of anything. I think I like Hinata, and I mean like-like, not just 'we're best friends forever' sort of like." At least he likes Hinata, I think. "I have to talk to her, do you know where she is, seeing as how your always with her?"

"I AM NOT ALWAYS WITH HER! Oh, and she's in the hospital right now." Big mistake right there, now he knows it wasn't her that just jumped through a window.

"Wait, she just jumped out a window, and she's in the hospital? Either she can teleport like you, or something's not right here." He looked at me interrogatively. "Did you impersonate Hinata?"

"Perhaps, or perhaps not. You'll never catch me, for I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN!" I dropped a smoke bomb and teleported to my room.

'Tomorrow, I'll tell Hinata that he likes her. At least I think so, and that he isn't very smart.' Then I awaited the next day.

-Scene Change-

After I nearly killed the receptionist, again, I headed back up to Hinata's room. I opened the door to find that she wasn't there. 'Where else could she be? I'll ask the lucky receptionist again!'

After heading back down the fourteen flights of stairs, I found the receptionist again, knocking over her coffee in the process. "Where is Hinata now, ma'am?"

"I believe she departed about an hour ago. Sorry." SHE DIED? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

"SHE DIED?!" The receptionist spit out her coffee.

"No dear, she didn't die. She left, after she miraculously recovered from having her heart in near-destroyed status. I think she went back to the main house of the Hyuga clan." I waved and fled again, towards the Hyuga house.

"At least he didn't destroy anything this time…" Those few words from the receptionist definitely jinxed her day for then, Sakura and Ino came in. "This is going to be a long day."

-Scene Change-

Finding the main house wasn't very hard. A giant house that takes up fifteen blocks of the village, complete with an arena, a pool, and a giant training bag in the shape of Sasuke, isn't exactly the most obscure area in the world.

All I had to do was knock on the door, so I did. "Is Hinata there?" Then the door creaked open, revealing not Hinata, but Neji.

"I'm sorry, but it is no longer in your destiny to be seeing Hinata today. Bye, lover-boy." He attempted to slam the door in my face, but I stopped it with my foot.

"I'm also sorry Neji, but a hopeless main house wannabe like you doesn't even deserve a destiny." I then punched his lights out, and walked straight on into the house.

I eventually found Hinata's room after several attacks by Byakugan-wielding Hyuga people. Hanabi actually swiped my feet out from under me, then attempted to break my face with an elbow. I barely dodged, then fled as fast as I could.

"Hey Hinata, can you open the door before I am in the hospital? Your siblings are trying to kill me out here!" The door creaked open a little and there was Hinata.

"W-why are y-you in the main house? W-whatever just hurry in." I quick obliged and followed her into her room. Her room was beautiful, and filled with an overload of plushies, one was of a Naruto who was wielding a kunai.

"I came her to tell you some good news! I impersonated you and told Naruto about your love for him, then asked him later about his answer. He said he liked you, more than best friends." Hinata dropped a plushie, with her mouth open in a little 'O'. "Oh, and I think Neji is unconscious… I had nothing to do with it." I crossed my arms defensively, and we laughed. Then, after nearly being out of air for about a minute, Hinata spoke up.

"Y-you I-impersonated me? Um, he said that h-he liked m-me?" I nodded and she nearly exploded in a frenzy of utter happiness. "OH MY GOD, HE LIKES ME! FINALLY, MY LOVE IS REALIZED, despite the fact it took a man to impersonate me and confess my love." That was then followed by the neighbors chunking a shoe at her window, telling her to be quite since they were watching a good Jackie Chan movie. 'Sure you are, we all know those are only myths.'

"Calm down Hinata. If you got any happier, the sun would start to smile at us. Trust me, that would be a little creepy." We both laughed, then she said something.

"Wait, this means I can ask him out, right?" I hadn't thought about that, maybe we should get some better confirmation from Naruto.

"We should probably make sure, or you should. I'm sort of getting tired from having to enact everything." I sighed to emphasize my point.

She looked at the ceiling for a second, apparently thinking about something. "I should confess, for real this time. Maybe then it would work, but we need to make it seem like it's not just you again."

"I'll follow along then. Let's go, Naruto is probably at the training grounds." We opened the window, mostly because I didn't want to be pummeled by six-year olds again, and jumped out.

-Scene Change-

Luckily, Naruto was still at the training fields, and we found him. "Hinata, he's over there! HEY NARUTO!" He looked up at me and I waved.

"Uh, hi Kail. Whatcha doing?" Then Hinata landed next to me, and then flipped her hair out of her face. "Hi Hinata, I didn't know you got out of the hospital already!"

"Your turn to say it, Hinata." That got Naruto confused, he looked like he had no clue what I meant.

"Um, what are you guys doing? Did you want to train, or is it something else?" Poor Naruto, he never has a clue what is going on outside of his life.

Hinata took the time to speak up, although it was in stutter mode, as I like to call it. "Uh, N-Naruto, I wanted to t-tell you t-that everything Kail s-said to you is t-true." Here it comes, the confession! "I l-love you, Naruto."

Then Naruto took the perfect time to faint. "You know, for a ninja he isn't very good at what we are supposed to know. He fainted at the sight of love, geez… Great mood killer he is." That earned me a slap to the back of the head. We took Naruto home.

-Scene Change, again-

It took Naruto four and a half hours to wake up from his fainting spell. Meanwhile, we took to seeing how close to his head we could throw shuriken without killing him. I got a record of five millimeters, shaving off some of his bright hair in the process.

"Wow Kail, t-that's a new r-record!" Somehow, both me and Hinata had forgotten that the object we were throwing at was Naruto. However, when he woke up, he definitely woke up.

"Hey guys-. HOLY GOD!" He barely dodged my shuriken. "What happened, and when did you start throwing objects at me?"

"About five hours ago, and trust me, this is fun. I bet this would be even funnier with Kiba or Shino, especially with Shikamaru." I could just imagine having the 'troublesome' guy sitting there yelling out 'What a drag' while we threw stuff at him. "Oh, and Hinata told you she loves you, and then you passed out. So we brought you home!"

Naruto almost fainted again when I said Hinata loved him, but a shuriken flying at him told him to stay awake for fear of death. "H-Hinata? You l-love me?!" She went forward and hugged him.

"Do y-you love m-me too?" Naruto nodded, much to my surprise. Then the scariest thing happened, they kissed. Then I fainted. 'Why do these things always happen to me?'

-Scene Change-

When I awoke, I was in a sewer with a large cage. 'Not again.' The demonic face appeared within the cage and it began to speak to me.

"_**Do you wish to help Naruto stop suffering? THEN FREE ME!**_" I could tell he was getting desperate, yelling out with no incentive to make me wish to free him.

"How could I even free you, the almighty Kyuubi? I have no such ability, and why do you want me anyways? I would never let you loose upon the world!" It was true, should I free him, the world would go boom, pretty much.

"_**You do have the power. You have the Azarenuemo, which also can unseal demons too. You are the only one with such power, and should I be left in here, I will soon grow strong enough to take over this measly container. It's either do or die, for Naruto at least.**_" The face looked as if it awaited an answer. Then it thought of something no one had been able to refuse. "_**Should you free me, I will be at your service, giving you ultimate power, the ability to be with the ones you love.**_"

"I'm sorry, Kyuubi, but I am already with the ones I love. Ultimate power does not exist anyways, even you fell to a mortal." That enraged the Kyuubi. "You have no power in here but I do. I can seal you into a rock if I so wanted. _**LEAVE ME AND MY FRIENDS ALONE!**_"

"_**Ahh, so the Azarenuemo comes out in rage. Such a pity for your choice, I have the power to destroy Naruto, and the whole village as well. HOW DARE YOU DEFY SUCH POWER, you mortal weakling.**_" Then I was sent back into the reality.

-Scene Change-

Hinata and Naruto stood over me, looking at me as if they had seen a ghost. "What happened?" Then I realized something was wrong, Naruto's eyes were going red, the red of the Kyuubi.

"_**YOU DEFY ME, THEN DIE!**_" Those words were not Naruto's, no matter what happened.

"Hinata, flee. I will take care of this." She nodded and fled hastily. I then noticed that tails of chakra were emanating from Naruto's body. "Hey Kyuubi, would you like it if I did this?" 'I call upon thee, Azarenuemo, I need your power for this.' I began to form hand signs as fast as I could, however the Kyuubi then punched me through the wall.

"_**I know that you are making the seal that cast me away, but it will not be completed this time.**_" He was right, his blows had so much force that I had to drop the jutsu. However, he was also wrong, it was a different seal, one that could seal away the Kyuubi's influence for as long as I lived.

"_**Hello, Kyuubi. Meet my almighty fist!**_" Apparently, the Azarenuemo could take over my body as well. Quite a good thing that was, because he just punched the Kyuubi through a concrete wall. He also could make the hand signs faster. "_**In the immortal words of mine, you are an idiot.**_" He then finished the seal and placed it on Naruto's stomach, right over the other one. 'Thanks Azare. _**Wait, you gave me a nickname? **_Yes, your name's too long.'

The tails receded slowly, and then Naruto came back. "What just happened?" He looked around and saw the multiple holes in the wall, the chakra burns, the debris, and no Hinata.

"Nothing, just nothing." I then collapsed in a near-death state, brought on by the jutsu. 'Did I live or die, what happened? _**Nothing, just nothing.**_'

-------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow, that got a little weird at the end. At least now Naruto and Hinata are together, Kyuubi's a little ticked after being further sealed, and Kail is about dead, for the second time. Next chapter I have no clue what I'll do, so send in reviews to tell me what I should do, or at least email me!

Press the review button, it is calling to you…

It wants your thoughts…

And your soul…

MWAHAHAHAHA!


	12. Chapter 12: Realized Feelings

The Plan for Hinata Hyuga

A/N: This chapter will be in Naruto's perspective, just to show what is going through his mind at the moment. I thought that this would be cool, because I really wanted to see what it would be like if I switched to another character's point of view. Enjoy the new chapter, and review to tell me if it is good!

Disclaimer: Do I own Naruto, the answer is eternally NO. Does Masashi Kishimoto own Naruto, the answer is YES.

--------------------------------

Chapter Twelve: Realized Feelings

-In Naruto's Perspective!-

Last night had been the longest day that had ever happened in my insignificant life, or at least it was in my mind. It had all started like a normal day, minus the whole fact that the chuunin preliminaries just happened.

"Hey Naruto, wanna spar?" I turned over to look at Kiba, whom I had defeated in the preliminaries using a brilliant tactic that had just appeared in my head. I will not speak the events, for the perplexi-, wait what is that word? Oh yeah, perplexity. The sheer perplexity of the plan would bust anyone else's head open.

"Sure Kiba, I'll just beat you like last time though!" Little did Kiba know that I had been under a tough training regiment, one that had strengthen both my mind and my body. The training of the mind was to see how long I could endure shopping with Ino and Sakura, the body was the whole carrying the giant pile of stuff that they bought. Half of it I wished I had never seen before, it was that bad.

After I had gotten done sparring with Kiba, and winning might I add, I went to Ichiraku's ramen store. I got through my below-average seventeen and a half bowls. I usually eat around twenty, don't ask where I put it all or how I get the money. After that I headed home for a quick nap, for about the rest of the day.

Then, the most vivid dream I ever had happened. The smell of cooking ramen wafted in, so I followed it. However, no one would have had the ability to guess who was making the ramen, Hinata Hyuga, the one I secretly had a crush on.

Then, before I had a chance to process what in the chaos of my mind was going on, she said the words I had been waiting for in all of my life. "I l-love y-you, Naruto." Dude, that was the most unforgettable moment I have ever had in a dream. Sadly, I think I ruined the moment with my reply.

"HUH?!" Then, after several other random exclamations on my part, Hinata left out a window. Then, Kail came in, stating it wasn't a dream, 'yeah right! Hinata doesn't even like me in the real world.'

After Kail came in, he also spilled the fact that Hinata was in a hospital and that he impersonated her with a jutsu, which also made me want to ask the real Kail if he could do that. However, yelling that he was the gingerbread man, he disappeared. "That is definitely a dream on my part. I like Hinata but I don't think she likes me, does she?"

I headed back to my room, where I then proceeded to lay down, which surprisingly canceled the dream.

However, that was yesterday, little did I know that today was going to be even odder. Scratch that, incredibly more odd than ever imaginable!

-Scene Change-

Now, here I was with Kiba, again, at the training grounds. Both him and I had decided that we would continue to train for the rest of the month together, it definitely was a mutual relationship. Over the time we sparred, my mind kept creeping back to the matter of the weirdly realistic dream with Hinata.

'I wonder if the real Hinata likes me? Of course she doesn't Naruto, she thinks you are an idiotic, hyperactive ninja wannabe. I should spy on her for once…' Just as I pondered that thought, Kiba slugged me across the face. "Oww…" I said, rubbing my now sore cheek.

Kiba just shook his head, probably as if to make me look stupid. Then, he said something under his breath that I just happened to catch. "Something's not right with Naruto…" He then saw me looking straight at him yelling that I was okay. "No, you aren't and we both know that. What's wrong?"

Not only was it unlike Kiba to be observative of another's emotions, but it was doubly unlike him to actually care. "Why would you care anyways? Plus, you wouldn't understand anything about love…"

He grinned evilly, then proceeded to prod me with his finger. "You like someone don't you? Trust me, I would know about love than most of the boys around here, minus Shikamaru. I don't know how he does it, but he already is starting to get attention from Ino." Maybe I should ask Shikamaru, he does know an awful lot of information. 'It makes one think, though thinking hurts.'

"Yes, well I think I like her, but I don't know if she likes me." His grin expanded even more, and he started to laugh.

"Just ask her, and try to make it sound smarter than how you act. Trust me, oh and try to act loyal to her will around her." This coming from Kiba was hard to believe. Loyalty and smart were not any of his qualities, maybe Shikamaru's, but not his in any way.

"Well, you are not very smart either!" I stuck my tongue out and he got ready to punch me when the most unexpected event in the entirety of my life occurred.

"Hey, Hinata, he's over there!" I turned to see Kail, pointing towards me. At the time, the only thought going through my head was obvious, 'What is Kail doing with Hinata now?'

I had to ask what was going on, "Uh, hi Kail. Whatcha doing?" Kail smirked a little, and Hinata landed right in front of me, flipping her beautiful hair out of her face in the process. "Hi Hinata, I didn't know you got out of the hospital already!" I tried not to seem surprised during my speech, but it showed.

"Your turn to say it Hinata." said Kail. 'What in hell are they doing? Maybe this is a prank or something…' It was true, I was stumped as to their true intentions.

"Um, what are you guys doing? Did you want to train, or is it something else?" Once again, I tried to act like normal, but the look on Kail's face said I was far from the truth.

Hinata took the time to speak up, surprising me with her words. "Uh, N-Naruto, I wanted to t-tell you t-that everything Kail s-said to you is t-true." I had no clue what she was talking about, although it had to be something important judging from the blush on her face. 'What did Kail tell me, wait, he said he was the gingerbread man…'

"I l-love you, Naruto." The words hit me like a ton of bricks, or a flood of shurikens that swept my feet out from under me, because the ground rose up to hit me in the face. Yep, I had fainted in the face of love.

Then, an even weirder event occurred while I was in sleep mode.

-Scene Change-

I was in a giant sewer, which was a drastic change from my normal dream backgrounds of the imaginary 'Ramenland', which I would build as soon as I became the Hokage. The sewer even came with the normal smell of sewage, which nearly caused another fainting spell for me. Then I heard a voice, a familiar voice at that.

"_**Hello, container, or shall I call you Naruto? Come forward to meet me, don't be afraid young one.**_" The voice held a darker, more sinister, sting to it, causing every word to elicit a flinch from me.

I did walk forward, down a long path at that, yet there was no end in sight. "I can't find you! Where are you?" Then, the path flung forward and I was in a circular room the size of the chuunin exam preliminary room.

A huge cage was in front of me, and I mean HUGE. Mist was billowing out of the cage, coating the area with a dense fog. "_**That is not mist, young one.**_" 'He can read thoughts?' At another look, the ominous voice was right, it was chakra. "_**I do not have long to make idle chatter with you, Naruto. I am in the cage, unlock it with your chakra, HURRY.**_"

The voice boomed, reverberating off the walls. I did not know why the voice wanted the cage unlocked, so I asked. "Why? The cage has nothing visible in it, so where are you? Show yourself and I will comply with your demands, voice."

A slight snicker came from everywhere in the room. "_**You dare to toy with me, I can break you so leave it. However, if you wish to see me, look closer.**_" I did, and lo and behold, a wide grin appeared. A demonic grin, with something else. Red eyes. "_**Fool, you are an idiot.**_"

A hand of chakra came around my throat, cutting off oxygen and life. 'I. Can't. Breathe.' My vision began to deteriorate, a sign of life ending. Then, the room shook with falling bricks. 'What in…'

"_**His presence is here too? Curse you Azarenuemo, when it is time, you will release me. Dooming the world, overwhelming chaos wrecking the land, my rule brought upon the land…**_" Then the dream, or nightmare, vanished in an instant. Thus came the physical world, complete with my lovely ramen!

-Scene Change-

When I woke up, all was back to normal. Well, that is if you count having ninja tools thrown at your head normal…

"Hey guys- HOLY GOD!" Instincts activated just in time, allowing me to dodge a shuriken aimed right at my forehead. "What happened, and when did you start throwing objects at me?!"

"About five hours ago, and trust me, this is fun. I bet this would be even funnier with Kiba or Shino, especially with Shikamaru." Kail was right, I could just imagine having the 'troublesome' guy sitting there yelling out 'What a drag' while stuff was throw at him. "Oh, and Hinata told you she loves you, and then you passed out. So we brought you home!"

'Well aren't we a little to happy today, eh Kail?' Wait, rewind a bit there, Hinata loves me. That's right people, SHE LOVES ME! I felt another faint spell on, but a shuriken from Kail told me to do otherwise.

"H-Hinata? You l-love me?!" I watched in utter surprise as Hinata ran forward and hugged me. Even Kail was a little taken aback from the hug.

Then, she asked me the most important question in my life. "Do y-you love m-me too?" After about half a second of thinking, I immediately ran forward and embraced her. Three seconds later, we were kissing and then a thud behind us alerted that Kail had fainted in the sight of love.

I sighed, knowing that Kail is an idiot on my level and in the matters of the heart he is hopeless. "Poor Kail, he fainted again." Me and Hinata shrugged together and we brought Kail to his house. Little did we know that something else was going to occur on the way…

-Scene Change-

After we made it about halfway to the house, Kail awoke in a weird gaze. It was like he wasn't there fully, or as if he saw something truly frightening. 'Frightening, for Kail? What did he see?' I looked over at Hinata, who was going pale while looking at me.

'What's wrong with me?' Then I felt a weird feeling going through my body, as if Ino had used her jutsu to take over, but it was much more sinister.

"What happened?" It came from Kail, whose eyes had returned to normalcy. Then, everything went red, blood red.

I tried my best to see through the red but nothing worked. '_**You dare to resist me? I AM THE KYUUBI!**_' The thought sent a chill through my body, as well as a pain on the outside skin of my back. 'Kyuubi? What in hell is going on here?'

'_**Naruto, you contain me even now? RELEASE MY POWER!**_' Confusion was abound here, especially in my predicament. I was hearing another voice in my mind, I was literally seeing red, and the alternate persona in my mind was the freakin' KYUUBI! You have got to be kidding me, I finally hook up with Hinata and the world descends upon me in full force.

Suddenly, a blow struck my stomach, scratch that, a burning blow struck my stomach. The red was gone, as was the voice, as was Hinata. Kail was bent over in pain with several marks across his body as if he just got out of a severe fight.

"What happened?" I enquired as fast as I could. Kail took in a deep breath to reply, but ended up falling down in pain. I ran to help him, so I stood him up against a nearby wall. Then I noticed the several holes in the walls, the massive debris, and an absence of Hinata.

Kail clutched his heart as if in massive, unbearable pain. "Nothing, just nothing." He did a thumbs up, then collapsed. I ran him to a hospital as fast as possible, and trust me that was **fast**.

-Scene Change-

The clerk at the desk still had no clue what I meant by my screams of "He's dieing with no outside damage!" I had enough of having her saying for me to settle down. Seriously, who can settle down when your best friend's life is rapidly dimishing for no apparent reason.

I clutched my fist and punched the receptionist's desk into splinters. "Tell. Me. Where. A. Room. Is. NOW!" She pointed to a room numbered '1408', the same room as Hinata Hyuga when she was injured. I waved and teleported as far up as I could, which just so happened to be exactly in the aforementioned room.

I set Kail down as gently as possible, which is a little hard to do when your friend is in lifeless corpse mode and you have a massive burning feeling in your stomach. "Kail, if you are alive, twitch or something! You and Hinata are the only two who actually cared about my existence…"

Something moved in the distance of my vision, something outside the window. 'What was that? I moved in a flash of black and red…' I dismissed it and watched as Kail's hand barely moved.

"So your still alive, Kail? Let me change that for you!" A shuriken went straight through the window, aimed at Kail. A weird barrier instantly erected around Kail, disintegrating the shuriken. "The Azarenuemo is still active inside of you? That would explain why you are still alive."

The figure landed on the balcony outside the window, wielding a large scythe at that. "Who are you supposed to be?" I asked, not only to find out who he is, but to also gauge his strength.

"My name is Hidan, and your friend there will be sacrificed to a greater purpose." So he was here for Kail, well he would have to go through me first. "Sorry, but you have to die as well." He swung his scythe straight for me.

It connected in a mild slice from my left arm to my opposite side. It stung, but did nothing to impede my fight. I charged straight at him with four clones, which all tackled him at once, causing a much needed change of scenery.

-Scene Change-

After we landed outside the window, something unexpected occurred. He was gone, even after I physically tackled him to the ground.

"Where did you go now?" I looked around, only to find the one named Hidan jumping out of the window with a person in his hands. "Kail. I will save you, I will."

I sped after the cloaked figure to recover Kail. "Let's see what I can do!" I charged up chakra into my legs and quickly caught up to Hidan. While he was in surprise at my speed, I kicked him square in the face.

The blow knocked him off of his feet and onto the ground. Luckily, we were still in the town so he had little chance of escaping with Kail. "Well, that was a decent blow, for a genin." How could he have recovered so fast, that blow had enough chakra to take down Kakashi-sensei for about a minute!

Hidan quickly got up and brushed himself off. Then, with a slight 'humph', Hidan ran at me with his scythe. I dodged the horizontal slash, then evaded the following vertical slice. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I summoned five clones and we ran at him, fists bared and ready to attack.

The first blow from a clone was a leg sweep, which was easily dodged by the scythe wielding freak with a mere backflip. His scythe went halfway through three clones during the flip, ending their use. The only remaining clone hurled one kunai, only to have it easily deflected back through it's own skull.

"How I hoped that one was you." Hidan said, shaking his head in disappointment. "At least I got to kill something now. May I see you in the future, and may you be able to kill me then." In a swirl of chakra, he left.

I had failed to save Kail, the only one who had been able to make an impact in my life. The only one who had saved me from despair of never having my feelings reciprocated. The only one who had entirely cared for me and Hinata…

I cried that night.

--------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry that I died for about a week or two there… I had severe writer's block, and that was also not helped by getting an Xbox 360 with multiple games. This chapter was not exactly what I expected, and I have no clue in utter hell what Hidan's personality is so that will attest to why he might be out of character. There will also be an unnumbered amount of chapters after this, however I might decide to end it in the next chapter unless someone wants otherwise.

Apparently, my fic was going to become centered around my OC anyways. Well, unless someone wants this continued, I will end this story in a final chapter soon…

Review people, for many reasons. Whether to utterly flame me into an eternal oblivion, or to tell me to continue, or to tell me on how the hell to revive this story back into the world of mildly acceptable stories. REVIEW PEOPLES!


	13. Finale: Akatsuki Revealed?

-1The Plan for Hinata Hyuga

A/N: I am still thinking on whether this should be the last chapter or not, so I'll see if it will be later. I have never planned any part of this story so that may attest to why it could've been a lot better than this. This chapter will focus on what happened to Kail, and will once again be in his perspective. Have fun reading this!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto is the sole owner of Naruto, and I think Viz animations has something on it too. Is my name one of those two? I think not…

--------------------------------------

Final Chapter: Akatsuki Plot… Revealed?

'What happened, the last thing I remember is getting near killed using that seal, and now I can't see? What is happening..?' I pondered the plausible scenarios, many involving that I died and was buried. However, that would not attest to why I could faintly hear something in the background, I quickly focused in on the sound.

It started out sounding like static, but quickly upgraded into the form of a whisper. "Is he still incapacitated? Knowing the Azarenuemo's power, the jutsu could have no effect on him." The voice I could not recognize.

Another voice was heard murmuring under the owner's breath. "There was no way the leader's power could be bested by a mere child, no matter their demon or whatever's power is." Wait, that mean that there is someone requesting me, and their power must be great.

The accomplice's voice came back in, sounding incredibly nervous. "This child must be well-endowed with power if the leader even doubted his abilities and told us to keep him under survelience at all times." I then realized that I may be able to open my eyes.

'Azare, are you there?' When no reply came, something must've happened for him to not exist. 'Hello, Azare, you must be there. What happened?'

Then I picked up something else that was clearly announced to the whole world to hear. "At least the leader used his abilities to seal the **thing**'s presence in the boy." Just great, they sealed Azare.

'_**I am no thing. I am the almighty Azarenuemo!**_' Wait, they said he was sealed so what went wrong? 'Hey Azare, what is going on here? _**Well, let's see, they first took us from the hospital, taking out Naruto in the process. Then I think they attempted to seal me, which was stupid, imagine sealing the master of sealing itself!**_'

I listened to his ranting for a few moments while he explained what was going on. 'So they must be strong to take out Naruto easily, but maybe you can check the surroundings, Azare!' I saw an image of him saluting like a soldier in the military, and I felt an eye appear on my forehead. 'Eww, a third eye. Couldn't you have used something more subtle?'

'_**Shut up, I can see the surroundings clearly! We're on what seems to be an operating table in the middle of a giant room, and there is an elaborate symbol on the ground that seems pretty powerful. Oh, and there's some blue-haired freak with a flower in it's hair and some black-haired guy with red eyes looking directly at us.**_' Two people, and their both those guys in the Akatsuki. Reshuko and Itachi, what could they want?

'Azare, do you think-' I was rudely interrupted by a blow to the stomach, which inadvertently forced my eyes open. "What was that for?!" I had blown my cover of feigning sleep.

The black-haired Itachi just made a surprisingly Sasuke-reminiscent "Tch." Well at least he is responsive. "Pein, get the others, I will hold him off for now to stop him from stopping the process."

The blue-haired boy, well more like thing, after all it had control over **flowers **for all we know, recently named Pein immediately left the room to find the rest of the Akatsuki. Itachi instantly pulled out a kunai and bared it's point at me. If I couldn't get out of here before reinforcements came, I would be doomed.

The flurry of strikes came in many forms, alternating from horizontal slashes across my abdomen to diagonal slashes aiming for vital points. Barely dodging them was hard enough, counter-attacking was impossible!

"At least you are predictable-" I felt a lone kunai placed against my back, which I just now realized was bare. "YOU TOOK MY SHIRT, AND MY GEAR!?" I turned around, surprisingly fast enough to elicit a raised eyebrow from the stoic Akatsuki emo, and struck him with all the force I could muster.

It turned out to be only a clone, which dissipated in an explosion of water. '_**He is not one to be trifled with. Kail, get the hell out of there!**_ What do you think I am trying to get to? The wall?' Wait, I was against the wall, and surprisingly conscious. "Bye Itachi, hopefully you'll die before I see you again."

After another raised eyebrow from Itachi, which was apparently the most anyone can get from him emotionally, I focused all my chakra into every cell of my body. I disconnected my cells mildly and stepped backwards through the wall, and straight into a person.

Before I could turn around to question what the hell I had ran into, an overly happy voice came from behind me. "ZETSU-SAMA, THERE'S A BOY THAT JUST CAME THROUGH THE WALL! WHAT SHOULD I DO?" Maybe I could manipulate the weird boy, well there's a plan.

"Hey, kid. Can you tell me the exit to here, I kind of forgot? Oh, and I'm a subordinate of Reshu-, err, Pein's, I'm kind of new here so, yeah." I still had no clue whether that thing was a boy or not, and why did it call himself Reshuko when it wasn't it's name? I couldn't tell if he fell for it or not, seeing as how the kid had a orange mask on that covered his entire face.

"Sure, after all Tobi's a good boy." Well that was kind of random. "Go down the hall, turn left-" Then we got interrupted by a plant, yes people, a plant.

"Tobi, who the hell is this? **Are you talking to stranger's again, Tobi**?" I looked at the plant-like creature, who talked in different voices probably due to mental trauma, and realized that it must be Tobi's master.

"Zetsu-sama, this is one of Pein's subordinates, he forgot how to get out of here. So I elected to tell him!" I could swear that Itachi was going to blow a hole through that wall if I couldn't get out any faster.

"Tobi, Pein has no subordinates. **Be a good boy and lock him back up in the other room now, Tobi.**" Well my life just got forfeit by some plant. Oh well, hopefully when I get reincarnated, I become a weed whacker.

As Tobi scratched his head in confusion, I took the opportunity to knock plant guy over there onto the ground and made a run for it. "Thanks Tobi!" I followed my instincts and began to flee as fast as I could. Just so happens that the alarms went off and I had the entirety of the Akatsuki after me.

I turned a sharp corner and connected full face with a giant. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Kail Kazerai, remember me?" I looked up and met with a blast from the past.

-Flashback!-

_It was a rainy day for Kumogakure, so not much had been going on. Rain didn't happen much when you live above the clouds, thus something was going to occur, something big. Like an assassination attempt on the whole of the Raikage family, including one Kail Kazerai._

_Luckily I had Shiro as a guard, as well as several other ninja people of respectable skill. I had decided to spend the day in my room looking out at the rain falling down upon the beautifully boring city of Kumogakure._

"_Hey Shiro, is something wrong?" I looked from my window to see the look of fear on the face of the usually cheerful bodyguard._

_He shook his head, dismissing any worry from my mind. "I just have a bad feeling about today. Just dismiss it though, if something does happen, we can take care of it together." He always couldn't make me worry about anything, it was in his nature._

_With a small "Okay," I went back to viewing out the window, admiring the small cascade of rain that fell ever so lightly upon the city. Little did I notice the figure that jumped rooftop to rooftop looking for something._

_As the clock struck six o'clock, the door to my room bust open violently. "Guess who's here, child." I turned to see a bloody sight; the guards laying in pools of their own blood and bits of flesh._

_I was too frightened to be able to flee. All the cells within my body were screaming for me to get out of there, along with an inner voice that I assumed was my conscious. "Who are you?" came out as my quiet question to the assassin._

_The towering figure only smirked devilishly as he walked forward to me. "I am nothing short of the one to cause your death. My name is irrelevant." Shiro stood defensively in front of me with a kunai in a striking position._

"_I will not allow you to pass, fiend!" That remark only caused the incarnation of death in front of us to crack his knuckles threateningly, showing off the fact that he would not tolerate resistance._

"_How I love a great fight. Watch as you friend dies before your eyes." Shiro ran forward, landing a blow in the assailant's arm. "Futile attempts, boy." The dark-skinned attacker merely backhanded Shiro into a wall._

_Shiro, coughing up blood, ran forward again to attack. The monstrous enemy only laughed at the attempts. The blow aimed at his heart landed, yet the attacker did not falter._

"_I am invincible, but now I shall take your heart as well!" Threads came out of his body, only to pierce straight through the body of my defender, chunks of meat tearing out of Shiro. "A mere child like you cannot even fatally harm me."_

_Blood pooling out of Shiro was to much of a sight to me, I nearly fainted. A simple look from the killer made it otherwise._

"_You wouldn't want to miss the sight of your friend here dying, would you?" With that, he grabbed the dying Shiro and threw him straight through a window, plummeting to his death._

_At that, I fainted into white. Shiro had been killed in cold blood by a dark-skinned monster from the Akatsuki, or at least I had thought._

-End Flashback-

That assailant was now in front of me, in all his glory. "You were the one who killed him." He laughed at that fact.

"I would have killed you too if not for that power of yours." He let the image of Shiro roll over my mind. He let out a few threads, and sent one of them through my arm. "I have orders to detain you, but I will make it painfully enjoyable, at least for me."

The pain in my arm seared with such intensity that I didn't dare move it. "You are nothing more than my death, sound familiar?" I gathered wind chakra in my uninjured arm and unleashed it in a blast of chakra. It went clear through his leg.

His eyes glazed over in a look of sheer malicious intent. "May your death come filled with pain!" He sent three threads through my limbs, cutting off all movement. "You will die at my hands."

'Azare, I time to pay rent for the years you spent in my body. Pay up with chakra!' I felt chakra begin to repair my limbs from damage. '_**You happy now, Kail? Wait, your fighting Kakuzu? RUN KAIL, I HAVE FOUGHT HIM BEFORE I LIVED IN YOU, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**_' Over dramatic much?

"Hey Kakuzu, eat this!" I ran forward and pushed my chakra-infested hand straight through his heart. To my surprise, he laughed and punched me into a wall. "What the hell?" I could barely stand from the debilitating blow in my stomach.

He turned his back to me, revealing three masks on his back. "Each of them contains a heart, thus allowing me to be near invincible. You are going to die, no matter how hard you try." I gritted my teeth and ran forward again, only to have my punch be easily dodged.

The guy was right, I was doomed unless I could get out of here using that technique to go through walls. I ran forward towards the nearest wall, only to have Kakuzu mutter something in the background.

"Lightning Release: False Darkness." I could not comprehend the intense pain that coursed through me in the form of electrical discharge. The sheer heat from the lightning made me pass out, but it was into darkness, not the light of my mind.

I only heard Kakuzu laugh before he dragged my body away into the chamber.

-Scene Change-

I was in the utter black of my unconsciousness, yet I could still hear the voices of the Akatsuki. Faintly, the voices flowed through the never-ending darkness of my mind.

"Kakuzu, are you sure you did not kill him?" The voice was unfamiliar, presumably from the leader of the Akatsuki.

"No I did not, the lightning only stunned him into unconsciousness." That was the simple reply from the killer.

I heard a small "Tch" come from a corner of the room, apparently that was the emo member of the Akatsuki, Itachi.

"I can keep an eye on him if you wish, Leader." That was another voice that sounded kind of weird, like he was thinking at the end which was probable thanks to a "mmm" added at the end.

"I shall assist him, for Deidara is my partner." The voice was also unfamiliar, but at least he sounded smart and correct.

"Sasori, Deidara, you may look over him. All you have to do is keep him in this room for two more hours, then the process will be complete and the sealing stone will be conjured from the Azarenuemo's powers. Afterwards, I wish to talk to him, alone." Footsteps leading away from me were heard, signifying that only Sasori and Deidara were left.

'Hey Azare, are you there?' Only the calm emptiness of my mind replied in any form. 'Great, I'm doom-' A boom was heard in a far off section of the Akatsuki lair.

That blast chipped off a section of the seal on the floor, allowing me to move my body, but I still couldn't get to Azarenuemo's powers. I instantly opened my eyes to look around, luckily the ones named Deidara and Sasori were bickering and not paying even the slightest bit of attention.

"Art is meant to be everlasting, to be there even when the owner is not." Great, they were talking about art. WHAT RELEVANCE DOES THAT HAVE TO ME?

I made sure that they weren't looking at me, or the exit, and set off towards the door as fast as possible. Sadly, as I passed through the first hallway, I was seen by someone, actually two someones.

Those someones just happened to be the Akatsuki leader, and that gender-confused person whose name was either Reshuko or Pein. And they had ice cream, wait, ice cream?!

"Hey Kail. See leader, I told you that Deidara and Sasori were total idiots!" It was right, they were not very focused on their task.

"Yes Pein, they have fulfilled their task very well." Oh no, I was supposed to escape? "Since you are particularly annoying to us, we decided not to do the entire three-hour process of stealing the ability to seal demons and instead let you join us. Do you accept?"

I knew if I refused, they would just do something worse to me, like force me to watch the Teletubbies marathon. 'NEVER! If I joined, it would be evil, but then I could see Naruto and Hinata again…'

The leader, who looked very intimidating, began tapping his foot in annoyance. "Well?" Pein was leaning on the wall with it's ice cream.

This was undoubtedly the hardest choice I ever had to make. "I shall… join."

The leader's face brightened up, but he still didn't smile. "Good, we are a very forgiving organization when we feel like it. Just not now."

Vision of black and red overtook sight and all sensibility. The signs performed were never seen, the death of my former self were never seen. The only things I ever saw again were the sights of my very friends die at my hand.

The turning from a human being with a carefree attitude to a monster was not without pain, neither physical nor emotional, but pain nonetheless. To comprehend that a jutsu was designed to control a separate soul beside your own is not possible.

The leader had essentially brainwashed me, yet it was of my own choice to kill the very people I once loved. The sights of Mazuri, Gaara, a girl named Yugito Nii, an old man, and Naruto being killed from my own abilities passed my eyes.

My soul had died alongside my friends.

--------------------------------------

A/N: If you were wondering what happened at the end, just imagine the leader using an overly powerful jutsu that commands you to act what the leader wills. (Creepy thought ain't it?)

Yes, Naruto died. (Cries mentally. Then dodges many flying objects of doom from demon container lovers.) I had to end this eventually, and it was incredibly depressing to write the end part.

Even though this story is over until I decide to redo the beginning, REVIEW FOR THE LAST TIME POSSIBLE! These reviews will tell me what to change in my writing style, or to tell me unintelligible things involving how bad this story sucked.

Sayonara, at least until I write again!


End file.
